A Forbidden Temptation
by MsCharlieFabray
Summary: AU. Skank!Quinn & Teacher!Rachel. Rachel Berry begins her new career as the Music Teacher at McKinley, on her first day she meets Quinn Fabray. She knows it's wrong but she can't stop, & thus begins the forbidden relations of the Teacher and Student.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the build up the the story, the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Prompt: Skank!Quinn & Teacher!Racher created from this photoset - teadalek[.]tumblr[.]com/post/20293262088/skank-quinn-and-teacher-rachel **

**Review's are awesome, please let me know what you think!**

**Big thank you to darkandtwisty22 for proof reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately. **

* * *

Prologue: The First Day

Rachel Berry wandered down the corridors of McKinley, the memories of her High School experience flashing through her mind. She remembered her favourite lessons, her favourite teachers and she also remembered the one thing she would probably never forget... The slushies. She stopped at the glass cabinet that was filled with cheerleading trophies, including a large picture of the coach, her worst nightmare, Coach Sylvester.

That woman had made her life hell, by sending the cheerios to taunt her and laugh because she chose her talent of singing over popularity. She peered down at her outfit that she had chosen for the day and grimaced, knowing that she would have earned herself one of those ice cold drinks.

But this time was different, she was in charge now, she was the teacher.

The brunette made her way into the staff room, seeing a few teachers talking to each other or in their own little world, she chose against intruding and headed towards the small kitchen area spotting the coffee machine. With her 100 megawatt smile she skipped across the room and poured herself a cup. Taking a sip she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves, she had been dreading this day for weeks. Her first day as a teacher at her old school, she should be exited, but her anxiety was getting the best of her.

"Hey Rachel!" A loud shout shocked her, resulting in her spilling her drink down her front. She groaned, that was her favourite sweater and now it was ruined. She wondered if her day could start off any worse, probably, but she didn't want to think negatively.

"Damn it Finn, you scared me." She placed her empty cup on the side and pulled off her soaked jumper, glad she was wearing a shirt underneath.

"Sorry," He said with his dopey smile, "I'm just excited to see you, it's been years."

"Yep, seven to be exact." She nodded her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the football coach," He pointed at his whistle with pride, she bit back a laugh as she noticed the far too small gym shorts he was also sporting. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be on Broadway or something?"

"It didn't work out." She bit her lip feeling uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Oh, well it's good to have you back." He grinned, "Do you want me to walk you to your classroom?"

"Um..." She wanted to say no but his hopeful expression made her break, "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

The tall boy turned around and motioned for her to follow. They walked together until they reached her room where she smiled in thanks before entering and shutting the door behind her. She released a sigh of relief, she felt a little bad for being rude to Finn. He was a nice guy but bumping into your old high school sweetheart can be a bit of a surprise and she acted on instinct, which was to run.

Next thing she knew, her classroom was filling with students all watching her and wondering who she was and why their normal teacher wasn't present. She waited until the room was almost full and then stood up at the front, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hello everyone, my name is Miss Berry." She smiled warmly, "I am your new Music teacher and before you ask, I have no idea what happened to your old teacher, all I do know is I'm here to stay." Rachel looked around at the faces of the students, "Is everyone here so we can begin?"

"Everyone but our _favourite_ Skank." A boy with a Mohawk spoke and the room filled with quiet laughter.

She looked around, even who she presumed were the misfits of the school were chuckling. Was this girl really_ that_ unpopular? Maybe she just needed a good role model, or someone she could come to when she was in trouble.

"No worries, Berry." One of the cheerleaders gave her a crooked smile, "She's probably just in the girls' toilets getting high."

"Excuse me, I didn't get both of your names." Rachel said, sudden worry in her tone.

"My name's Puck but you can call me anything you like." He winked at her and a largely built jock leaned over to high five him.

"I'm Santana." The girl spoke, "You can call me Santana."

"Well, do the two of you know how serious this is? Please tell me this is some sort of joke." She folded her arms, not happy with what she'd been told.

Santana snapped, "Why don't you go see for yourself if you don't believe us."

"Fine I will, what's this girl's name?" Rachel asked, stopping at the door.

"Quinn Fabray." Puck answered, "Pink hair, you'll know when you see her."

"Or when you smell her." Santana added and Rachel sighed, turning around and ignoring the giggles behind her.

"Thank you, I'll be right back." She headed to the room opposite from hers and knocked on it then entered.

Mr. Schue smiled taking his eyes off the board he was currently writing on. "Rachel! It's good to see you, I heard rumours that you were going to be joining the staff. Is everything okay?"

"Hi Mr. Schue." Rachel said, smiling at her old glee club teacher. "It's good to see you too, I have to go and find a student right now, would you mind keeping an eye on my class? But I'd love to catch up with you later…"

"Sure." He nodded and entered her room whilst she stormed down the corridor and into the nearest girls' bathroom. It was empty by the looks of it, but when she saw the smoke coming out of the top of one of the stalls she stomped her foot in the true Rachel Berry fashion.

"Whoever is in there, come out this instant!" She said, shocked by the strength in her own sentence.

The door was pulled open and in the frame stood a pink haired teenager with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. The Skank took one look at the teacher and found herself unable to turn away, she'd never had a thing for a teacher before, mainly because they were normally a lot older than the woman stood before her. Yet here she was lusting after the new teacher. She threw her cigarette into the toilet bowl and tilted her head to take in her appearance.

Starting at the bottom and working her way to the top, her gaze trailed up Rachel's incredibly long legs. She licked her top lip tantalisingly slow. Then she moved her eyes up until she found the brunette's breasts and the visibly hardened nipples under her shirt. _Fuck, she's turned on, I'm turning her on!_

"Can I help you, beautiful?" Quinn's eyes locked with her teacher's.

"W-what?" Rachel squeaked, all of her power disappeared instantly and she was suddenly that vulnerable young girl she used to be. "C-come o-out of there... Right now."

"What you going to do, Miss?" She raised her eye brow seductively and Rachel was extremely aroused. _Not good, this can't be happening, I can't be getting turned on by my student!_ She wanted to run out of the room but she was frozen in place. "You going to punish me?"

Quinn stepped closer to Rachel.

"Um... Y-yes... Detention." Rachel nodded to herself, "Y-you have a detention... For smoking on school grounds."

"Great, I would love to spend some more time with you." The girl took another step and Rachel backed herself into the sink, trying to put any space between them. "One. On. One."

The brunette couldn't breathe, she looked over the girl's body and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning. Quinn just saw this as a confirmation that it wasn't just her that wanted this. She reached up running her finger down Rachel's chest, feeling her shudder and then stopped it on the top button and flicked it open, revealing more of the woman.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Quinn put one of her legs in between Rachel's and leaned forwards to whisper hotly into her ear, "You seem a little... Flustered."

"I-I... This-this is inappropriate!" Rachel was gripping onto the sink, trying to steady herself as she could feel her knees about to buckle.

Quinn smirked, slowly lifting her leg and pushing her thigh into Rachel's centre, knowing she'd already come too far just to back out now. She heard her whimper loudly and grind down on her leg, the diva couldn't fight it any more, giving up on any self control she had left.

The Skank crashed her lips against Rachel's, before she had a chance to push her away. The brunette's heart was beating so fast she was a little scared for her health. She had never felt anything like this before, none of the kisses she had shared with her ex's were anything in comparison to the younger girls lips on hers, she let her eyes flutter shut, unable to keep them open any longer. Quinn kissed her harder trying to get a response from her teacher, when she felt the woman's soft lips kissing her back she sighed and pulled back.

Pausing for a moment to take in the teacher's flushed appearance, swollen lips and wide eyes. Then she spun around, walking to the door deciding she wanted to make the a dramatic exit so she would be remembered, "See you in detention, Miss."

Rachel exhaled, releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Realisation of what had just happened hit her like a slap to the face, she wanted Quinn Fabray, who was her _student_ and who had just had her pinned up against the sink kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

_Oh dear god, this is going to be a long and painful year._

* * *

**Review Please :) Let me know whether I should continue! **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Wow, so much feedback! Thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter, if you have any thoughts or idea's on what you want to see happen, feel free to contact me. I have lots of ideas for this story so i hope you stick around. **

******My tumblr: hellyeahfaberryforever My twitter: charliewells95**

******Thank you to my beta darkandtwisty22**

* * *

Chapter One: Detention

_How could I let it get that far? I just made out with my student! I'm going to get fired; they're going to find out... Oh shit, it's Finn! Okay, act casual, there's no way he knows._

"Hey Rachel, you okay?" He sat down across from her on the small table in the teachers' lounge. It was second period and she had a free. Luckily for her, it was a place that Quinn most definitely wouldn't be. Unluckily she couldn't avoid everyone, including her ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Finn, I'm very good." She flashed him a fake smile that he fell for and looked back down at her food, hoping that she could try and avoid a conversation with the man.

"How's class been? I heard you had Puckerman, Lopez and Fabray in your first period. Tough break." He said leaning back on his chair and tilting it so it was resting on only the back two legs.

"It was fine, they weren't that bad..." She shrugged, the memory of the girl pressing her up against the sink flashed through her mind.

"Really? They normally send the new teachers crazy, especially Fabray. They must have really liked you... What's not to like?" He smiled widely and winked at her, trying to use one of his old tricks that had won her over once before, yet this time he failed miserably.

"Finn, are you trying to seduce me?" She asked bluntly, looking him dead in the eye with an annoyed expression.

"Is it working?" He asked with another wink.

"No." She deadpanned and shook her head.

"Oh... Um... Good thing I wasn't then." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah good thing..." She sighed, "You shouldn't do that-" she said pointing to the chair, "-You could fall."

"S'okay, I have good balance." He shrugged, leaning back a little further, trying to show off to the woman and although she was having none of it he continued to rock back and forth on the chair.

"Gigantor." The second she heard the voice she froze and watched as Finn was pulled backwards and with a yelp, he landed on his back. "You should be more careful, swinging on chairs is very dangerous." She shuddered as the woman dressed in one of her many tracksuits lifted the chair back up and took Finn's place ignoring the fact he was lay on his back gasping for the oxygen she had knocked out of him. "So Barbra Streisand, you're back."

"Sue-" She was instantly cut off.

"You lost the privilege to call me by my first name when you became a failure on Broadway, so you can stick to the usual Coach Sylvester." She paused and then continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, I heard you were interested in taking over the Glee club. This is not going to happen."

"Actually, Coach Sylvester I'm not taking it over, me and Will are_both_ going to run the club." She corrected, "and n-no threat is going to keep me from doing it."

"We'll see." Sue stood up, glared down at Rachel for a moment and walked away, the second she was out of the room she relaxed.

"Oh my god Finn." She quickly knelt by his side on the floor, "how badly are you hurt?"

"I'm not, I was playing possum." He sat up with his childish smile, "I thought it would be better to lay on the floor rather than get up and have to talk to her, she still scares me."

_He's the biggest idiot I have ever met! _She sighed and stood back up, walking past him and out into the hallway.

She wanted to go home; she wanted the stage; she wanted Broadway.

oOo

The rest of her classes leading up to lunch were uneventful, that was until the teenager she'd been dreading to see abruptly entered her classroom to stand by her desk. Her students began to speak in hushed whispers, obviously knowing who the girl was, the only question was why she'd just walked into a freshman lesson.

"Miss Berry..." She licked her lips absentmindedly and caught her teacher's eyes flicker to watch.

"Q-Quinn Fabray, what-what are you doing in my class?" The brunette looked down at the book in her hands and then to the students, whose eyes were on them.

"Look at me." The punk grabbed the book and threw it on the desk, "You've been avoiding me."

"How could you-" Rachel paused; she had been ready to shout at her but then remembered the audience they had. She bit her lip and glanced around the room, trying to think up a plan to keep her students busy, surely they'd prefer to be doing something else instead of school-work anyway. "Class?" She stood up and waited until she had everyone's full attention, "I need to have a chat with Miss Fabray about her effort in class." She was impressed with the idea that suddenly popped into her head, "Who wants to help decorate my classroom? You'll be getting out of work for the next hour."

Every hand in the room shot up, except one, a girl.

"I think that is very unprofessional, Miss Berry." She folded her arms stubbornly. _Great, she reminds me of, well... me._ "We need to be focusing on our studies!"

The girl's classmates booed and shouted at her to shut up, Rachel sighed, she's really wasn't in the mood to teach after this morning.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked the girl, stepping out from behind her desk.

"Harmony." She smiled sarcastically. Rachel took a moment to glance over the teen's appearance, with that one quick look she knew, she was a perfectionist.

"Well Harmony, you're only a freshman and so it will not hurt to miss one music lesson, everyone is ahead anyway. So, you really don't want to take part in designing my new classroom? You looked like the perfect candidate for leading the team." Rachel gave an exaggerated sighed and turned around and bit her lip, waiting in silence before she heard the tiny squeal.

"I'd be in charge?" The girl stood up quickly.

"Yes." Rachel nodded and faced her again, "shame you would prefer to carry on with the lesson."

"Actually, I do think the room needs a bit of a re-model. I don't think it's the right environment for a music classroom." Harmony stepped up and spun on her feet, "okay everyone gather round, I will put you all into groups, the more talented artists will help me in our mission to make the classroom a masterpiece and the rest of you talentless people can sit and watch, wishing you were me."

"Shut up!" One of the kids threw a paper ball at her face but she swiftly caught it, ignored the comment and carried on dishing out the roles to each member of the class._Yep, she's just like me, although she's a little more courageous__._ Rachel chuckled and returned to her seat behind her desk.

"Nice to know you put me first." Quinn smirked.

Rachel breathed in deeply, shifting in her seat to face her incredibly attractive student. "I put my job first, actually."

"Really? Because last time I checked making out with a student is something that could get you fired." Quinn looked back at the teens now all busy with the project and then back to Rachel. She moved to sit in the center of the desk, her legs spread slightly teasing her teacher, "so, why have you been avoiding me all morning?"

"Why do you think?" Rachel snapped, "What happened in the bathroom was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. It was a moment of insanity and it will not happen again."

"I don't believe that." Quinn grinned, swinging her legs, "You'll break eventually, one way or another."

"Don't hold your breath." Rachel hissed and went to move away but instead felt the weight of the teen as the girl straddled her in front of her class. Luckily they were faced the other way but knowing her luck that wouldn't last very long. "Get. Off. Me."

Quinn ignored her and instead rocked her hips into the woman's below her, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, _"You know, I'm suddenly very excited for detention later, how about you Miss Berry?" _She didn't wait for a response and judging from her teacher's panting she wasn't going to get one, so she captured Rachel's earlobe between her teeth hearing a quiet whimper from the brunette and then pulled back, got up, turned on her heels and slipped out of the room as if nothing happened.

_You let it happen again, Rachel. You're a bigger idiot than Finn!_

"O-Okay everyone, how's everything going?" She asked, slouching forwards in her chair to rest her arms on the desk that Quinn had been sat on, the thought created goose bumps over her arms. Her head started spinning with thoughts. _Just admit it, you have a crush on your student, you can't exactly deny it when your panties are drenched and all because of a little thigh on thigh contact!_

oOo

At lunch Rachel decided to go to her old sanctuary, a better hiding place, somewhere she could escape from everyone. She walked down the steps in the auditorium, different memories of the times she'd spent in this very room flashed through her mind as she descended to the bottom and then walked up to the stage and sat down in the middle.

She smiled, wishing she could go back, she would change so much.

"Rachel!" She heard a voice and knew she'd been caught.

"Who's there?" Rachel called out.

"It's just me." The curly haired man jumped onto the stage and sat next to her as she looked up at the empty rows of seats. "Everything becoming a bit too much?"

"Just a little bit." She sighed, "It's so strange being back."

"Well after living in New York it would be." He agreed.

"I just don't know if I can do it, being a teacher." She told him.

Her dream was to be a star, not to teach someone how to live her dream. She lay back on the stage and looked up at the lights overhead, she wondered where she'd be if her dream hadn't been destroyed.

"What happened, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked. She'd never told anyone. One day she just disappeared, out of the papers and off the TV. Nobody knew what happened to her or why she quit. Then she suddenly reappeared as a teacher at her old High School, which she had made effort in the past to express her hatred for.

"It's not important. All I know is my dreams over. Broadway is over." She got up from the floor and offered the teacher her hand pulling him up too.

"Well if you ever want to talk, you know where my room is." He smiled, "I'm always here for you Rachel."

"Thank you." She appreciated his kindness but if she was honest, she didn't want it, right now all she wanted was to be left alone and hopefully then the numbness would fade.

oOo

_Okay, this is it. You've been terrified all day and here it is... Detention. You can do this. Just ignore her. Shit! She looks stunning. She's coming over, look cool Rachel!_

The punk walked until she stood about a meter away from the desk.

"So, what are the plans for today's detention?" Quinn winked.

_She's so much better at that than Finn, she looks so sexy, damn it Rachel! Stop thinking! Focus!_

"There's some paper in that seat-" The brunette pointed to the desk at the far back of the classroom, "you're going to write a song and perform it for the Glee Club."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, that club is a joke!" She laughed, although slightly worried.

"Absolutely not, smoking is dangerous for your health and I will not tolerate it!" Rachel said stubbornly, her eyes burning into the hazel ones looking back.

"Look at that, Miss Berry's got some balls." Quinn chuckled and nodded, a little impressed by the teacher's attitude but she was certain she could wipe that smug grin off her face.

She was sat in what would be her usual seat, her elbow on the top of the desk, her chin resting in her hand. Up front Rachel was looking at her laptop, but every now and again her eyes drifted to the teen and snapped back to the screen each time she was caught.

Then Quinn came up with an idea.

The delinquent reached down into her backpack, careful not to draw attention to herself, she wanted Rachel's reaction to be perfectly on time. She rooted through her bag, pushing different books and objects to the side, until her hand found exactly what she'd been looking for.

Pulling it up to her lips and grabbing for the lighter in the much easier to reach pocket of her jacket, she sparked up and lit the cigarette in the middle of the room. Rachel's head snapped to hers and the diva's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Quinn Fabray! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel screeched, rushing to the back of the room. She snatched the cigarette out from her mouth just as she finished her first drag. She instantly stubbed the cigarette out on the desk beside her. "You can't smoke in my classroom!"

"Well if you weren't ignoring me then maybe I wouldn't have needed to." Quinn looked up, her lips quirked into a devilish smirk.

"You're in detention, you're not a child. You do not need my attention every moment off the day." Rachel folded her arms and scowled.

"No, but I _want_ your attention." The punk corrected her. She leant back in her chair, crossing her legs. Rachel stood in silence trying to come up with a comeback but found none, instead something completely differently happened. She felt Quinn's boot rubbing up and down her thigh, the brunette stumbled backwards.

_Don't do it Rachel, turn around, she's your student!_

So she listened to her inner thoughts and turned her back to the girl, walking unsteadily on weak legs back to the front of the class. She stopped once she reached her desk, taking in a deep breath. She was about to order the teen out of her class when she heard the quiet sound of metal and the lock clicked into place.

She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist, but the scent of smoke told her it was Quinn. She wanted to pull away, she really did.

"Stop fighting me and enjoy this." She could feel Quinn breathing on the back of her neck, making her tremble in anticipation.

"No, t-this is wrong, you're my student Quinn." Rachel's response was weak and the punk knew she would give up soon.

The teenager sucked in a deep breath and pulled Rachel around, roughly pushing her back into the wall. She yelped but didn't protest as Quinn leaned forwards and captured the diva's lips in a passionate kiss. It had only taken a second before Rachel was kissing back and their lips began to move together, but Quinn needed more and nipped the older woman's plump bottom lip.

The brunette moaned loudly and opened her mouth to grant access to the other girls tongue. They moved together until they were both forced to pull back in desperate need for oxygen. Quinn pushed her thigh between Rachel's legs as she began to trail kisses down her teacher's neck until she found a sensitive area and started to suck, hard.

"Quinn!" Rachel groaned and started grinding herself on the girl's thigh, unable to control herself any longer.

The younger woman took this as her cue to take it further, removing her lips from Rachel's neck and the new bruised patch she had created and ran both her hands up the brunette's body until she was palming her teacher's breasts.

"Fuck!" Rachel cursed, rocking harder into her student.

Quinn lunged forwards and attached her lips onto the already hard nipple through her shirt and lace bra. Rachel threw her head back in pleasure and the punk began to move against her faster, building her up.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip to stifle her scream as she came undone. Quinn continued their movements but slowed the pace to help her teacher ride out her orgasm until she finally came to a halt.

The brunette fell into her chair, her eyes on the floor, she couldn't speak, even if she wanted to.

"As much fun as this has been, I have places to be." Quinn grabbed her belongings from her desk and made her way to the exit of the music room, "See you tomorrow, Miss."

_Then Rachel was alone. __Well... What the hell happens now? You moron._

* * *

**The story is going to be starting properly now, lots of things to come! Anyway p****lease review, It makes me happy and helps me write faster :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for all the Review's/Alerts/Favourites! It's insane, I'm really glad you like it. Well this is the start of the plot, it was quite fun to write because the 'Stunt' Quinn pull's was actually something that my best friend did to my teacher, it was hillarious! **

**Anyway, keep reviewing it makes my day!**

** Thank you to my awesome Beta darkandtwisty22 :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Ignorance

A week had past since she'd last seen Quinn, a week since detention, a week since she had orgasmed in her classroom because of her student. Since then she'd managed to avoid the girl in the corridors, make up an excuse to leave the room every time she asked to speak to her at the end of the lesson and even walked home on the days when the punk had found the time to wait by her car. She thought it would get easier to forget, to put it behind them, yet here she was in the middle of her lesson, fantasizing about that same student walking in and taking her on her desk.

The bell for the end of lesson brought her out of her dreams and back into her classroom. She looked at the clock and noted that it was lunch and Will had called a Glee club meeting to introduce her to everyone.

_The perfect distraction, just focus on the music and you're sure to forget about her Rachel._

She skipped out of her room and to the choir room, it was the same old classroom, same old instruments and the same old teacher stood at the front of the class talking to a bunch of students, half paying attention and the others were ignoring everything he said. Not much had changed around here.

"So, as I was saying, everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Berry." The overly excited man waved for her to stand with him. "Miss Berry and myself will be running the club together from now on, together we're going to take you to Nationals!"

Rachel chuckled at his positive attitude, "Yes, it's nice to meet you all and to the few I know from my music class; I'm really glad you're here." She smiled at Santana, Brittany and Puck.

"You really think you can make us good enough to win against those Vocal Adrenaline kids?" Puck asked, testing her faith in the members of the club.

"Well, I need to hear you guys first but I'm sure we can put something together." She looked around and then turned to Will, "Um... Is this everyone?" She's counted seven in total.

"Yes, I guess we do need some new recruits." Will scratched his neck.

"Some? We need a lot more than _this_ if you want me to help you win." She folded her arms and looked at the floor for a few minutes looking deep in thought, "We need you to all try and bring in as many people as you can, think you will be able to manage that guys?"

"Looks like we've already got a new member." Rachel's eyes moved to see Santana glaring at something stood behind her and following her gaze she found _t__he_ Quinn Fabray. The girl was wearing a smug grin, proud that she's tracked her teacher down and that she couldn't run away from her here, not now without everyone getting confused and questioning her behaviour..

"Berry told me this was part of my detention, so here I am." She walked past the brunette and sat at the back of the room. The look of shock on Rachel's face was a picture; she knew this would be a good surprise. _Holy shit! She's here! I didn't think she'd actually want to come and sing, I thought she hated the Glee club._

"No way!" A boy she'd seen in the corridor stood up rapidly. Rachel was pretty sure his name was Kurt. "She can't join Glee after the torture she put us all through."

"I'm not _that_ bad." Quinn snarled, ready to pounce on him if she said anything else that would make Rachel like her any less. This was her last idea; she'd tried everything else but continued to fail at trying to get the diva's attention.

"Oh come on Fabgay, you're worse than me!" Santana looked back at the Skank.

"Fuck you, Santana." Quinn folded her arms and leant back, lifting her feet onto the back of the chair in front of her, just missing a gothic looking girl's head by an inch, "Miss Berry wanted me here, so I'm staying."

"Since when did you listen to what other people want? We were your friend and you ditched every single one of us, we were there for you and you replaced us for those skanks!" The cheerio replied. Quinn felt a pang of guilt. It was true she was once a member of the Glee club, head cheerleader and the perfect Christian. Until she messed up, everything in her life changed and so she thought, why shouldn't she change too? She grew apart from the gleeks, including Brittany and Santana who were once her best friends, but they wouldn't treat her the same if they found out her secrets, whereas the skanks did.

"Everyone stop." Mr Schue stepped in, finally. "If Quinn would like to come back then that's okay, Glee club is about forgiveness, we're a family guys."

"That bitch ain't part of my family." The Latina stood up, "I'm out, come on Britt-Britt."

The quiet blonde jumped to her feet, linked her pinky with Santana's and they walked out together, followed by Puck who mumbled something under his breath about football. After a few minutes the rest of the Gleeks had made their excuses and left the room.

"Well that went well," Rachel said. Mr Schue laughed but the look on Quinn's face told her that she wasn't taking this as easily. "They'll come around, don't worry about it."

"Don't be so sure, they're right, I'm horrible to them." Quinn sighed.

"Well it's nice to have you back Quinn, but seeing as though there's still half of lunch left, I'm going to go see Emma." Will waved and left the room, leaving the two girls together.

_Take this chance whilst you can, Quinn. You need to make her talk to you, you just have to!_

"Rachel-"

"Don't, just-just don't." Rachel stopped her, "I refuse to talk about this with you again, I thought me ignoring you made it clear."

"Stop pretending like you feel nothing for me." The punk was on her feet walking towards her.

"This can't happen, I'm not joking Quinn."The Diva crossed her arms in a huff as the teen raised her eyebrow questioningly, "I don't want this, and I don't want you."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not." Rachel turned around and walked out the door, without so much of a goodbye.

oOo

Quinn was standing underneath the bleachers with a cigarette hanging from between two fingers. She was alone, which was unusual for her. The rest of the skanks were normally here deciding who was going to be their victim for the day or discussing which of their pranks were the most memorable.

She was thankful for the quiet today, she needed to think. Since the first day they met she'd been unable to take her mind off Rachel Berry. The fact that the woman was now avoiding her was driving her crazy. She couldn't stop thinking about that detention, the way the brunette's lips felt on hers. Every time she'd tried to get her alone, the teacher had made up a lousy excuse to leave. It was frustrating and Quinn was sick of it, she needed a way to get her attention, a way to get her alone and have enough time to talk her round.

Mack appeared about half an hour later, "Fabray, what you thinkin' about?"

"I'm going to do something, something big." Quinn had her idea, the perfect plan to get Rachel to notice her, "which teacher do you hate the most?"

"Um... Other than Sylvester and Schue?" The skank asked, leaning back on the railing.

"Yeah, other than them." The girl nodded, taking in a long drag of her cigarette.

"Miss Parker, y'no our bitch of an English teacher."

"Really? I think she's okay." Quinn frowned.

"Yeah, she's okay until she throws a book at your fucking head for having your phone out in class!" Mack yelled.

Quinn chuckled, "I remember that. Okay, yeah, I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Just make sure you don't ditch next lesson okay." The punk laughed to herself, becoming excited.

oOo

"Rachel!" There was a loud shout from outside the room. She cringed, she knew that voice. She was tempted to quickly dive under her desk and hold out until he left but she was sure her students would give her away just for more entertainment, so she stayed put and watched Finn barge into her room nearly braking her door in the process. She watched him take a deep breath and try to swagger over to her desk, instead he misplaced his footing and he tripped, falling into her side. She caught him with surprising strength, relieved that she had never given up her morning workout and pushed him back up onto his feet.

_He's so clumsy! Why did I ever date this oaf?_

"Mr Hudson, what's the problem?" She asked, with an annoyed tone.

"There's been a bit of a situation-" He rushed out then stopped, "You look really pretty today, Rach."

The brunette pursed her lips in frustration as she stared hard at the boy wondering how hard she would have to wish to make him disappear, "Mr Hudson, this is not the time or the place for that sort of talk! We will discuss this later. Just tell me what you needed because if you didn't notice I'm in the middle of a lesson!"

"It's Quinn Fabray." He answered, "She's got herself into some trouble."

"Is she okay? What sort of trouble?" She was pacing, thinking of the worst.

"She... Locked her teacher in a cupboard." He said and the room went quiet for a second before it exploded with laughter and cheers. Rachel just stood there, blinking rapidly and her mouth wide open. _No way, there's no way a student could manage to do that! Rachel do something, ask why he came to you for help, oh shit, maybe she told everyone!_

"Um... W-why do you want me to deal with it?" She stuttered, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"She's asking for you, she refuses to speak to anyone else." He shrugged.

"So that means I have to deal with her?" She snapped, a bit too harshly at him.

"It's just that everyone was so impressed that you managed to get her into a classroom, let alone a detention so they thought she might listen to you." He looked down, like a child being told off by his parents and she felt a little guilty for being so patronising.

She sighed, "can you watch my class for me?" _Why the hell did you say that? I'm so stupid, I'm going to have to see her now!_

"Yeah, no problem Rach." He grinned looking back up from the floor, "Can I ask you a favour though?"

"What?" She gritted her teeth, he just never quits.

"Can I like, take you out for dinner tonight?" He looked so hopeful, "Just as friends, a catch up, please?"

"...Yeah, sounds good." She then left the room already regretting that she'd accepted the offer, but she thought it would be the perfect time to sit him down and explain how she wasn't interested in him, not one bit.

oOo

"Rachel, I'm so glad Finn managed to persuade you." Will was leaning with his back leant up against the door, "She's refusing to co-operate."

"Co-operate? She's not up for a murder investigation Will." She snapped and pushed him out of the way and turned the handle. _What the hell Rachel, don't defend her!_ The door opened and she entered the detention room. Right at the back of the class spread out over the three tables she had pushed together was Quinn Fabray, looking as mouth-watering as ever. Rachel gulped as the teenager rolled over onto her side, her eyes opening widely as she saw her teacher stood before her.

"Look who it is..." The punk looked back up at the celling, "I can't believe you _actually_ turned up, after your dramatic storm out, I'm surprised you bothered."

"I know, I know, I've been avoiding you and I may have been a _little_ rude for walking out like I did." She put her hands on her hips, "but that doesn't give you an excuse to put a teacher in the _fucking_ cupboard Quinn Fabray! I mean what the hell were you thinking? I don't even know how you've not been kicked out!"

The rebel's eyes drifted down to the teacher's hips and then found herself staring at those legs, those perfect long legs. She closed hers eyes, imagining _those_ legs wrapping around her waist. _Shit, she asked me something, answer her Fabray!_

"I thought it would be fun." She shrugged, looking at her nails.

"Fun? Fun! You're supposed to respect your teachers, they're role models!" Rachel stomped her foot on the floor.

"What like you? Do you really want me to fuck all my teachers up against the wall, Miss Berry?" Quinn asked walking forwards.

"N-no, that's not what I meant..." The explanation died in her throat when she found herself staring into her student's lust filled eyes.

"...Miss Berry?"

"What Quinn?" She swallowed thickly.

"Do you not like having me around?" She asked, arching her eyebrow at her and the corner of her mouth twitched upward.

"We can't be around each other, f-from now on we avoid each other at all costs, you can switch classes or something... We're done." Rachel took a step backwards.

"Actually, that's not exactly going to work." Quinn smirked. "You should probably get used to having me around, because my little stunt-"

"Oh I can assure you, this stunt was not little!" Rachel shouted, "You'll be in detention from now until-"

Now it was Rachel's turn to get interrupted and Quinn pressed her hand over her teacher's mouth to shut her up, "... From now until the end of the semester, I know, why do you think I did it?"

Rachel's eyes widened dramatically and she felt her heart rate increase. She tried to pull the hand away from her mouth but there was no luck, Quinn was too strong and so she decided to go for the more childish option to help with her escape.

"Rachel! Seriously? Did you just lick me?" The punk inspected the saliva on her palm, "You have no idea where my hands have been."

"I have a good idea." Rachel said quietly but seeing the students surprised expression she must have heard her, she blushed and her eyes began shifting rapidly, searching for anything that wasn't Quinn Fabray. "You seriously did this so you could see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you." She answered honestly.

"We can't do this." The brunette said quietly, "This isn't right, you can't think of me like this anymore Quinn, I'm your teacher."

"I know," she stated softly. "I just can't help thinking about you, since the day you came to find me in the bathroom. You're the first person to ever care where I was and if I was okay."

Rachel nodded, "Just try-try and forget, because you shouldn't have feelings for me."

"That doesn't mean I _don't_ have them." Quinn moved into the diva's personal space and leaned down to whisper, "I want you Rachel Berry and I _always_ get what I want."

Her voice in her ear and her warm breath on her neck gave Rachel goose bumps, her breath hitched.

"S-stop, p-please Quinn." The teacher pleaded.

"No." The punk shook her head and crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss, their tongues immediately tangling and swirling together.

_God, she tastes amazing! Why am I fighting her again? Wait! What am I doing? Fuck! I'm letting it happen again!_

Rachel used all the will left in her to push Quinn's chest away from her, breaking the kiss.

"We can't..." Rachel sucked in a breath.

"It took a lot of strength to push me away didn't it Rachel? You liked it; you want me just as much as I want you." Quinn told her as she leaned forwards and licked her neck slowly, hearing her teacher's loud moan she began to suck hard on her pulse point, only stopping when she saw the bruised mark.

"Fuck!" Rachel whimpered.

"You're mine." Quinn moved her lips back up to Rachel's, her hands latched onto the woman's thighs. She lifted her off the ground and onto the closest table. The teacher's hands made their way into the punk's hair, pulling her closer.

Just as Quinn's hand moved lower a knock on the door interrupted them. The punk looked to Rachel whose eyes were darkened and filled with lust and desire, the teacher wiggled out of her student's grasp and stood back up on the floor, combing down her hair with her fingers. She turned to the door trying to look away from her student, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"You owe me." Quinn said angrily, she didn't mean for it to come out like that but she was frustrated and _really_ wanted Rachel.

"Yes?" The brunette shouted.

The door opened and Will appeared in the doorway, "Everything sorted?"

"Yeah, everything's cool Mr Schue." Quinn told him, "Right Miss Berry?"

"W-what? Um, yes-yes everything's... Cool." She agreed_._

"So, you're okay with handling all her detentions then, good." Will smiled. "Well, I'll see you later then, oh and have fun on your date tonight, I just bumped into Finn and he's bragging about it."

She saw Quinn's body tense at the words from the corner of her eye. _Perfect, absolutely perfect!_

* * *

**Question: Should Quinn have had Beth? If so should she have kept her? **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Okay, wow, i can't believe how many reviews the last chapter got! Thank you all so much! **

**The vote decided there to be no Beth, I already had plans for the reason why Quinn changed so no worries. I have some interesting ideas for the next chapter, tell me if you have any suggestions!**

**Thank you to my beta darkandtwisty22 :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Date

Quinn was sat silently staring at the door which M. Schue had just left though after revealing Rachel's 'date' with Finn. The teacher didn't know what to say, what could she say? She couldn't exactly admit to having feelings for the girl, she was her student and it was wrong, so wrong. So instead she stayed quiet and waited for her to talk first instead.

"...Hudson." The teenager said blankly, "You're going on a date with Mr. Hudson."

"Um... Kind of." She nodded.

"Finn Hudson? I mean, seriously? Come on! You can do better than him, he's a_ fucking_ ape compared to you!" The skank grabbed her bag and stomped forwards, "You know what? Whatever, have fun tonight."

"Quinn... Wait!" Rachel tried to follow but the punk was already out of the room and halfway down the hallway when she got to the door "Damn it!"

She sighed and decided that there was nothing she could do right now, she couldn't go and follow her home and demand for her to listen to her excuses so it would have to wait for tomorrow, plus she needed to get ready for Finn, as much as she wished it was the teenager she was seeing tonight.

By the time she arrived at home she only had twenty minutes to get ready. She shrugged; _i__t's not even a date, you don't have to get that dressed up. _She thought and got changed into one of her more mediocre dresses.

The doorbell rung at precisely 7.00. She headed downstairs and opened the door with a completely fake smile. Finn stood on the porch with a cheesy smile. We was wearing a suit and his hair was neatly styled, unlike normally. In his hand was a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Rach, you look hot!" He passed her the flowers, "Ready to go? I got here on time, I know you like that."

"Um... Yeah, thanks Finn, they're lovely." She placed the roses on the side table next to the door where she normally kept her mail and reached for her coat.

"So you like Breadstix right?" He asked, kicking the wooden porch as he waited for her.

"I guess." Rachel muttered; what an original choice.

"Awesome." Finn grinned, "Hurry up, I'm starving."

"Lovely." She said under her breath, _Quinn wouldn't rush you. _She sighed and followed after the man, already regretting opening the door.

oOo

_I have never been so bored in my entire life, I'm pretty sure he was never this boring in high school, in fact he's talking more than I ever did back then and I talked in paragraphs!_

"Rach, I need the bathroom, you okay here?" He asked but got up and walked away before she had a chance to reply. She slumped back in the booth and tilted her neck back to look up at the celling. She wondered what would happen if she just made a mad dash for the door to escape, she couldn't do this for much longer, that was for sure.

"Hey, Miss Berry." A voice came from beside her and she tilted her head to see who the voice belonged to.

"Quinn?" Her jaw dropped, _my night in shining armour, well, night in sexy skinny jeans and a tank top. My god, she looks gorgeous! No! She can't be here, she's going to get us caught. _

"Fancy seeing you here." She smirked and sat on the opposite side of the table, "How's your date going with Finnocence?"

"Oh my god! People still call him that?" She giggled_. N__o! Wait! What are you doing? You can't talk to her, you're here with Finn, make her leave! _"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how your night's going." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it's wonderful; I'm having a fantastic time." She had no idea why she lied but she did and she watched as Quinn's expression changed at her words.

"What are you even doing here? You don't even like him, are you trying to make me jealous?" She balled up her hand into a fist and breathed out harshly and repeated herself, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I promised an old friend that I would go on a date with him and _yes_ I do like him." _Not in the way you think, in fact I really dislike the man child, but you don't need to know that. _"And no, I'm not trying to make you _jealous_ because there's nothing going on between us."

"Nothing? Really? You're doing this again?" The punk snapped, getting up out of her seat. Rachel thought she was leaving but was relieved when the girl moved around to sit next to her, "I'm done with this game."

"There's no game, there's nothing-"

"I'll show you nothing." Before Rachel could reply, Quinn pulled her tightly against her and kissed her hard. The teacher couldn't fight her, she didn't want to, so she let it happen. The skank nipped the diva's bottom lip and was granted access instantly, their tongues clashing together, both desperate for more contact, more anything. When the skank finally pulled back, she moved to cover the teacher's bare neck, shoulders and chest with kisses.

"Quinn... Stop... Family place." She moaned, thankful for the dark lighting and the placement of their table at the far back of the room.

"I don't want to stop; do you want me to stop?" Quinn bit down on the spot she marked her this morning, then she lifted one of her legs over Rachel's to straddle her, taking a quick look around to see that they hadn't been caught yet.

"Fuck... We have to... Finn will be back soon." She said but only pulled the girl closer, grinding her hips forwards so the blonde's lower back hit the table.

Instead of listening to her, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and slipped them under her own tank top, she saw her teacher bit her lip to stop the loud moan she was sure would have drawn attention to them. She pushed the hands up her own abs and under her bra.

"_S-shit._" The brunette whimpered, "We-we have to stop."

"Live a little." The skank whispered into her ear and leant forward to kiss her hungrily. Rachel couldn't think, she couldn't focus on anything other than Quinn. She was here and she wanted her _so _badly.

"F-finn." Rachel stuttered as she spotted the tall boy leaving the bathroom.

"You're seriously saying his name right now?" Quinn growled.

"No! Finn, he's coming back!" She gasped.

The punk turned and saw the man walking towards them, but she wasn't done with Rachel, not by a long shot. So the teenager looked back at the brunette and winked as she disappeared underneath the tablecloth and crawled backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Hey Rach, sorry I took so long, there was a queue." He sat back down and Quinn carefully dodged his clown feet.

"Oh, it's... F-fine." She breathed deeply.

"So I've been wanting to ask you..." He shifted in his seat, "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

_Oh shit, choose your words carefully Rachel! Don't upset Quinn!_

"Um... I'm not... Dating anyone at the moment." She said, surely the teenager would be happy with that seeing as though they'd never even talked about a relationship. _Fuck! Her hands on my knee, her hands on my knee!_

"Why not, you're really hot Rachel." He said with a grin, she rolled her eyes. _How romantic, he thinks I'm 'hot'; Quinn would call me 'beautiful'. Damn, focus on the conversation._

"Thank you, I guess." She replied, half-heartedly.

"So, do you like being a teacher?"

"Very much so, the kids are..." _Holy crap! She's stroking my leg, her hands are so soft. _"Amazing."

"Yeah some of them are okay, I guess." He shrugged, "Puck's cool, but Santana or Quinn, I can't handle them."

"What, why? Quinn's a nice girl." She defended the teen.

"Are you kidding me? Have you not heard the stories? They're the biggest sluts in the school." She couldn't help herself as she went to kick him in the shin but apparently someone beat her to it, "Crap!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to do that, reflex." She said before he had a chance to look under the table for the reason. After a few seconds she felt the hand move back to stroking her, the skank's fingertips moving higher and higher as her and Finn's conversation continued. She trembled and tried to slap the hand away but when she felt soft lips on her knee she stopped her attempts.

_She wouldn't, would she?_

"S'okay." He said gritting his teeth in obvious pain but unwilling to admit to it, "So how did you manage to get Fabray in a detention?"

"Um... I-I... She-she's a good student. If she sets her mind on something she won't give up until she has it." The ache between her legs was now becoming unbearable, she crossed her legs but felt Quinn's hands spreading them back apart.

"So you bribed her? What with? I could do with her _actually_ taking part in P.E every once in a while." He chuckled.

"No I didn't bribe her, I just explained how much her education matters and she seemed to get the picture." She told him forcefully.

"I think she was playing you Rach," She watched him read the menu for the third time, "I've seen her ditching lessons since then."

"Oh really?" She asked in an angry tone, "Where exactly?"

"Under the bleachers, that's where the skanks hang out." He turned around and waved at one of the waiters, "What you having Rach?"

"Salad." She answered bluntly.

"That's boring, don't you want something nicer?"

"I can't, I'm vegan Finn and there's not much to choose from." She probably would have been more angry with him if it weren't for the soft, wet kisses that were trailing up the inside of her thigh.

"Oh..." He said, unsure of what vegan meant.

The waiter came over with a bright smile and took their orders and told them it should be along shortly but that didn't stop Finn from complaining about the long wait as he ranted about how he preferred take away. She felt two strong hands take hold around her knees and try and pull her forwards, she complied knowing that the girl was stronger and if she tried to fight her, she'd loose and cause a scene. So she scooted forwards on the seat so she was sat on the edge.

It was when she felt Quinn's tongue moving up her legs and to the edge of her dress that she regretted the move. _She wouldn't! She's just trying to get you back for being here with Finn, she wouldn't actually do that... Oh holy crap, she's going to do it! _She gasped as she felt her legs being pried open wider and a body slot between them.

"_Don't_-*Cough*-_You_-*Cough*-_Dare._" She hissed.

"What Rach?" Finn looked back to her, his eyes previously lingering on a woman's backside as she bent over to pick up a dropped item.

"N-nothing." She shook her head, "It's nothing."

The feeling of the girls mouth was gone and just as she thought Quinn had stopped, she felt the teens finger's replace her tongue, moving dangerously close to her panties.

"You okay Rach? You're blushing." He grinned. _Yeah Finn, like it's you doing that and not the girl between my legs!_

"I'm j-just a little h-hot in here." She stuttered feeling fingers hook around her panties and beginning to tug them down. She swallowed thickly and lifted herself up the tiniest bit to allow them to be pulled down fully. _Big mistake! What the hell am I doing? What if he figures it out? Wait, I'm talking about Finn here._

Then the teasing stopped and she let out a loud squeak as Quinn pushed her tongue flat against her clit, running her tongue through her soaking wet length. _"Fuck." _She uttered and Finn's jaw dropped.

"Rachel, you just swore." He stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm just-just excited, our food's here." She pointed to the waiter carrying the dishes.

"Oh, awesome." _What. An. Idiot!_

Her chest was heaving as she attempted to draw in any air for her lungs, her heart beating scarily fast. She chanced a look down at the table as Quinn moved her tongue more forcefully, seeing her looking up, their eyes locked together. After a few more painfully slow movement from Quinn, she started to become impatient and found herself pushing her hips forward becoming desperate for relief and moved her own hand down to run her fingers through the punk's hair.

"Rach, why aren't you eating your salad?" She looked up to find the man staring at her confused.

"Oh-oh, you-you have a lot... To eat... So I wanted to w-wait so we finished together." She said, quite happy with the excuse she managed to come up with.

"That's cool of you." He immediately went back to his meal.

Rachel was panting at this point, unable to control her breathing, unable to control anything. Her free hand shooting to her side, gripping onto the chair, her nails digging into the leather. Her back arched slightly and her eyes slammed shut when Quinn continued to lap away through her folds. She was so close, she forced her hand away from Quinn's hair and moved it to cover her mouth as the punk plunged her tongue in her teacher's center.

The brunette's groan was muffled by her hand but it still caused Finn to look up.

"You okay?"

"N-not... Feeling... Well." She choked out as the tongue moved in and out at a rapid pace.

"Well, wait for me to finish eating and I'll take you home." He said and returned his attention to the steak on the plate, not making any attempts to rush the meal.

Rachel was so close as Quinn pulled her tongue out, she whimpered at the loss but the punk moved her mouth back up to the singer's clit and gently bit on the sensitive bundle of nerves. That was all it took for the diva to come undone squirming in her seat.

oOo

"You sure you want to walk home?" Finn asked looking sadly into her eyes, he'd obviously expected more from tonight.

"Yes, I'm sure, I need some fresh air." She nodded, desperate for him to leave.

"Well, text me if you need some company or something." He winked and walked off before she had a chance to call him up on it. She threw her hands up in the air and cheered silently as he got into his car and drove away. She knew she probably should have made an attempt at tonight to make him happy but the only thing she could focus on was her girl showing up. _My girl? That doesn't sound to bad any more, even if it is a forbidden relationship. _

"Well that was an interesting evening, wouldn't you say Miss Berry?" Quinn appeared from the shadows with a smirk.

"As much as I_ enjoyed_ it, what the hell were you thinking?" She snapped, "You could have been caught!"

"But I wasn't."

"But you could have been, then I would have lost my job and-and..." She stomped her foot, "You-you..."

"Calm down, we didn't get caught and that's the end of it." The teenager walked forwards with a chuckle and entwined their fingers together, "Seeing as though your date just abandoned you, do you want me to keep you company?"

"Um... I-I... That would be nice." She gave her a shy smile and led her through the streets.

"So, were you waiting for me or were you really planning on walking home in the dark... Alone." Quinn asked; obvious worry in her tone.

"I carry a rape whistle, i would have been fine." She attempted but what Quinn raised her eyebrow she gave up, "I was waiting for you."

"Good."

"What happens now, Quinn?" Rachel looked at her and then down to their hands.

"That's up to you, all I know is I _want_ you and I hated you being on a date with Finnept." She tightened their hold on each other.

"You were jealous."

"I was not." Quinn said quickly, looking away.

"You were too!" Rachel giggled, "Well if it helps, I don't like him, I can't even stand being around him, today was supposed to be me explaining that to him but I got a _little _distracted."

"That helps, kinda." The skank smiled and then frowned and looked down, "Shit!" She let go of Rachel's hand and threw her hand into her pocket to pull out her phone and hold it against her ear, "Dad... Yeah... I'm sorry." She looked to Rachel and bit her lip, "I'm coming home now... Yes... I'll run." Then the conversation ended.

"What's going on?" The teacher asked confused with the panicked look on the girls face.

"I have to go, like now." She rushed out.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, worried for the girl.

"What? Yeah... Yeah... I'm fine." She said but the look on her face told her otherwise, if the singer were guessing, she would have said it was a look of _fear. _

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn kissed her chastely on the lips and took off into the night, her slow run turning into a sprint by the time she reached the first turn off on the street.

_What just happened? _Rachel asked herself and then everything that happened that night finally settled in her mind. _Fuck, i think I'm dating my student!_

* * *

**Please keep reviewing, it's awesome to read what you think :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update but It's my exam week so I'm extremely stressed and spending all my time revision. The vote said no kids for either, but I have some good ideas for them. This chapter is more plot than the others, I have wrote in a couple of friends for Rachel as I realised she had none, no worries, they won't be main characters. **

******Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Big thank you to darkandtwisty22 for beta reading this!**

******Follow me on Tumblr: hellyeahfaberryforever Twitter: Charliewells95 I'll follow back :) **

* * *

Chapter 4: I don't want to lie to you

"Morning." Said a voice as Rachel entered her home, turning to place her coat back on the rack. She'd had a bittersweet night, the bitter being the fact she had to spend it on a date with Finn Hudson and the sweet being she ended up with Quinn Fabray between her legs. She took her time getting from the entrance of the house to the kitchen, tired from the long walk and found the person the voice belonged to. A woman a little taller than herself was sat on the kitchen counter, her hair was pitch black and curled loosely, she was dressed in a white tank top and a small pair of sleep shorts.

"You can't seriously _just _be getting up," Rachel widened her eyes, "It's 11.00pm!"

"I know it's too damn early," the girl winked, "I'm a bartender Rach, that means I work late and my body clock is that of a vampire."

"You weren't working tonight." Rachel said as she accepted the cup of coffee her roommate handed to her.

"Yeah, _but_, me and Ethan were out getting drinks..." She grinned and the teacher knew what was coming next the second she saw the hopeful look on the woman's face.

"No." She shook her head and tried to twist away and get down from the stool she'd been happily sat on.

"Please?" Her friend whined.

"I refuse to do this again!" Rachel jumped to the floor and stomped her foot.

"This is your responsibility as my roommate _and_ friend to help me, also, Ethan isn't here to help me out." The girl was on the verge of getting down on her knees and begging her friend for help, "you have to help me, the guy is already planning our second date."

"Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Because I wanted a hook up!" She groaned, "it's supposed to be the men that are the unavailable ones, that run out before you wake up, but no, I always have to get the ones that stay the night and plan the wedding the morning after."

"Oh my god, do you remember that guy he was adorable!" Rachel squealed, if she had to pick her favourite of the various men that her friend had picked up then it would have been him. They still text every now and again, he was a sweetheart.

"Emily?" The low voice called from the bedroom.

"Jesus Christ, give me a fucking minute will you!" The woman shouted back.

"Em, be nice he's just trying to make a good impression." Rachel sighed, seeing that this man was going to get hurt, she might as well end it quickly, "Right, give me a second."

"Really?" The dark haired girl cheered, "I love you!"

"You owe me."

"Starbucks?"

"Yeah, that'd do it." Rachel nodded and walked into her roommate's bedroom seeing the bare chested man lying on his back with the sheets only covering the lower part of his body. She took a deep breath and got into character, she was an actress; this would be a walk in the park.

"Um, hi?" The guy frowned and looked at her confused.

"Who the hell are you?" The diva yelled.

"I-I'm Adam." He stuttered, sitting up abruptly and the sheet fell._ I'm going to kill Emily, I did not need to see that!  
_

"Well Adam, what the fuck do you think you're doing in my _girlfriend's_ bed... Naked?" Her voice becoming louder and by the last word she was pretty much screaming, she glared down at him and saw the look of fear on his face.

"G-girlfriend? Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" He jumped up and shot out of bed, gathering his clothing as he tried to dress himself.

"Hurry up, I want you out of my house!" She pointed at the door, throwing his shirt into his face.

He ran out of the bedroom with only his pants on, the rest of his things in his arms as he fled from the house. Rachel entered the living room to see her friend still sat happily on the counter, legs crossed and a bowl of cereal in her lap as she chuckled at the scene.

"I love it when you send them out half dressed." The girl mumbled, her mouth full of her breakfast.

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes.

"Want some?" Emily held out the bowl, the spoon stuck in her mouth.

"Nothing says love like second hand cereal," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Is that a no?"

"No I want some, gimme." The singer grabbed her own spoon and hopped up onto the counter and taking a large spoonful as Emily talked.

"So, how was the date?" Her friend asked.

"It didn't_ exactly_ go as planned..." Rachel replied, wanting to do anything to avoid the topic of Quinn.

"Sounds like fun." She said, swallowing her last spoonful, "I'm off out, I'd stay and listen to you but i don't want to, I'm going to pester Ethan for a while."

"Bitch!" The diva yelled after her friend, " And stay out of trouble, I'm serious, next time you get arrested you can rot in that cell!"

"Yes _mom._"

"I want you both home before I get up tomorrow!" Rachel laughed, playing along.

"Okay, okay, calm it old lady, I'll be back before my curfew." The bartender smirked and left the house with a quick wave.

_Mad house, Rachel. You live in a mad house! _She said to herself, hopping down to the floor and walking up the stairs and to her bedroom.

oOo

Quinn was early to school, it was the first time for a long time and so she decided that she'd go to the bleachers but this time sit on them and not under. She walked up the white steps and took her seat at the top, looking down at the cheerio's and jock's at practice. She saw Santana barking orders at the rest of the team, trying to impress Coach Sylvester.

_That used to be you, until you fucked up. _

She unzipped her bag and grabbed for a cigarette and placed it in her mouth and sparked up, taking a long drag and sighing. She remembered the times when she used to go up here to read, it was the only place that she could find piece. Yet when she looked at it now she felt lonely and weak.

"What's up slut?" She turned her head to see Puck walking along to sit by her, "what are you doing up here?"

"What's it to you Puckerman?" She snapped, she didn't want to listen to his crap today.

"You're still my friend Quinn, as much as you hate to believe it, i do still care about you." He said looking out at the field, both chuckling as they witnessed one of the players falling on his face. "I'm glad you joined glee, you'll like it."

"I don't think I'm going back." She told him, "nobody wants me there."

"That's not true." he scratched his chin, trying to come up with a way to get her to return.

"Yes it is, you saw the way they all walked out."

"They were just surprised, we all had a meeting last night about you and they said as long as you stop taking their dinner money then they'll let you back." He snatched the cigarette from her fingers and placed it between his own lips, with a smug grin.

She stood up and started walked away, "See you later."

"Wait!" He shouted, "Sing with me?"

"Why would I sing with you?" She didn't bother turning around, she just wanted to hear his reasoning.

"Because you miss me just as much as I miss you, you were my bro." He answered and although she couldn't see him, she just knew that he would be sporting a huge grin.

"... I'll think about it."

oOo

Rachel tiredly opened her car door, ready to start the day and more importantly, to see Quinn. Sliding into her car seat, she let the leather seat wrap around her. She drove straight to the school, careful not to take any detours to any coffee shops on the way, she was late and her weakness was caffeine.

Parking as close to the building as she could, knowing there was less chance of a break in when the teachers could see it through the window view and then unclicked her belt and got out of the car.

She took her time getting to her classroom, she had taken a look at her timetable on the way to the school and found she had a free first so she was early and there was no reason to rush. Walking through the halls, she found herself grinning, she was no longer scared of the students that passed her; she was the boss. Until she saw Sue Sylvester and ducked into the closest bathroom, sure, she was more confident but she'd never be ready to stand up to the cheerleading coach.

"Rachel?" The brunette's head snapped up at the sound of the voice.

"Quinn..." She saw the punk on the other side of the bathroom, her head tilted slightly to the floor so her hair was covering her face. "W-what's happened?"

"It's nothing, you should go." The teen said, her voice quivering like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment. Rachel had never thought of the girl to ever have a moment of weakness like this and yet here she was, watching her on the verge of breaking down.

"You're lying to me." She stepped closer but the girl only stepped further away backing into the wall.

"Please don't, just go away."

"No not until you tell me what you're hiding." Rachel crossed her arms stubbornly, "what is it Quinn? Tell me!"

The teenager hesitated for a second before looking up, Rachel's gaze found Quinn's, her eyes bulging and jaw dropping before she found herself right before the teen and cupping her face, gently stroking the dark purple bruise surrounding her left eye.

The teacher gasped upon seeing the girl's face, "Quinn, what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing." She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

"This-" She pointed to her eye, "-Isn't nothing!"

"I got my ass kicked," she said, technically she did get her ass kicked so she wasn't exactly lying.

"By who?"

"You just don't give up do you?" She put on a fake smile, "It was a stupid misunderstanding, it happens a lot, get used to it."

"I certainly will not get used to it!" Rachel told her, "you can't just expect me to just let this happen to you _and_ on a regular basis."

"I do actually." Quinn muttered, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Who was it? Please tell me." The small brunette begged.

"Don't ask me that..." Her voice breaking.

"Why not?" The woman shouted angrily.

_"Because I don't want to lie to you, Rachel."_ She answered in a whisper.

"Was it Santana?" The teacher asked backing away, "Tell me Quinn, I refuse to be kept in the dark about something so serious."

"It was just someone from out of school." The punk grabbed her hand, "I-it was nothing, I promise, I'll try to prevent it next time."

"Promise?" _She's lying, Rachel. There's something wrong and she won't tell you, she doesn't trust you._

"Yes, just a stupid fight and I _promise_ it will never happen again." Quinn squeezed her hand, hoping that she'd said enough to persuade the woman to stay.

Rachel paused, seeing the look of desperation on the teenagers face and gathered her in her arms. What the teacher didn't see was the pain stricken face the girl now had, biting hard into her lip to hold back a scream. Rachel pulled back reluctant to let her go, there was something that the skank was keeping from her and she was determined to find out what.

She moved in closely to kiss Quinn's eye lightly, careful not to cause her any pain. The punk felt her heart swelling, she wanted so desperately to tell her.

"I guess I should head off to my class, I need to do some marking." Rachel sighed, stepping backwards without giving the girl an answer.

"See you in detention." The teen said, reminding her of the daily duty.

"Yes, I'll see you there, maybe we can talk?"

"Maybe." Quinn gave her a little nod, although she knew that there wasn't a chance she was going to tell her anything else that day.

When Quinn was alone, she returned to face the mirror. Looking at the large purple mark and cringed at the thought of what was under her clothing, if she wasn't in so much pain she would have smiled in relief that Rachel hadn't seen how badly she was injured. She wriggled out of her jacket slipping her arms out of the sleeves slowly and gripped the hem of her top pulling it over her head, breathing heavily as she chocked back a loud sob.

Taking a deep breath she managed to control her breathing long enough to inspect her body, she hadn't seen it since the day before, she'd removed the mirror in her room so long ago, afraid of what she may see. She gulped as she saw the reflection of the dark marks covering her, she was black and blue.

_You look like you've been freaking tie-dyed!_

She leant back against the sink all of the memories of her beatings flashed before her closed eyes. She felt herself slowly sliding down cold porcelain, panting as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

Quinn pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping tired arms around them. She hid her face against her thighs and shook as she cried loudly, and for the first time in an extremely long time he let her emotions engulf her.

After several long minutes she lifted her head, letting her head fall back against the wooden door. Her cheeks were wet, but she didn't bother to wipe them off yet, there was no point she could sill feel more tears forming. Her whimpers reverberated against the walls in the small room until they were silenced by a soft knock that came from behind one of the stall doors.

"Q?" She froze at the sound of the voice, terrified as she knew that If anyone found out the truth and reported it, she'd never walk again. "Quinnie?"

Then she calmed a little as she recognised the voice.

"Brittany." she gulped, _please don't let Santana be behind her, please!_

"Why are you hurt?" Her voice was quiet, like she was scared she was hurting her just by speaking.

"I got in a fight." Quinn said, holding onto the sink behind her, her whole body felt like it was on fire. The pain was becoming increasingly hard to deal with and she was sure that within a few minutes she was going to pass out.

"Why are you lying?" Brittany looked into her eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"How can you always tell, Britt?" The punk smiled softly.

"We were the unholy trinity." She said nervously, her fidgeting hands found her key-chain and the small toy dinosaur hanging from it. "I can always tell when you're lying."

"You can't tell Santana." Quinn got to her feet, her legs feeling weak. She regretting getting up when she remembered that her shirt was on the floor and had to bend down to get it, as she went to pick up the top but when she let out a hiss of pain which caused her old friend pull a sad face.

"Let me." The innocent blonde ducked down and lifted the t-shirt from the floor and helped her friend put it back on. "I won't tell San, but, will you have to do something for me."

"Um..."Quinn said, pushing her arms back in to her jacket with help from the dancer. She was reluctant to agree as knowing Brittany it would be something crazy, "Okay, what do you want?"

"You have to stay at my house tonight." Brittany grabbed her friend's bag and lifted it onto her own shoulder, "just until you get a little better?"

"I don't know Britt, that's asking for a bit much." She ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Just for one night." The cheerio looked at her sadly, and the skank found herself unable to say no.

"Sure." She answered.

"Yay! This will be so much fun!" She clapped her hands together and ran off to her class, forgetting that she had the punks back on her back. Quinn shrugged, it's not like she was going to her lesson anyway so instead she headed underneath the bleachers to hang with the skanks.

oOo

Detention had now become time for the teacher and student couple to spend time together without having to be cautious or worried about being caught, seeing as Quinn had taken to locking the door before entering, presuming the inevitable if it were kept open.

"So what are your plans for the next hour?" The punk asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I was just going to mark some books." Rachel replied, acting oblivious of Quinn's flirty tone. "you can get started on your song."

"I finished the song."

The teacher raised her eyebrow in the same way that she'd seen Quinn do a few times, "Seriously?"

"Yes, but you can't hear it yet." The skank grinned.

"Why not?"

"You have to earn that privilege." Quinn made her way to the brunettes desk and took a seat in front of the older woman, pushing the books aside.

"What exactly do I have to do?" Rachel questioned, raising to her feet and leant forwards, parting the girls legs stepping between them as she placed her hands on either side of the teens thighs.

"Kiss me." Quinn deadpanned.

The teacher gave her a small nod and slowly leaned in. This kiss started slowly, until Quinn lost her patience and moved her hand up to the back of the diva's neck, pulling her closer. The kiss was forcefull and desperate, Quinn needed her and wanted everything the singer had to offer. The punk slid her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip and the woman instantly granted her access. They both moved together languidly and Quinn tangled her finger's in her teacher's hair.

Everything was perfect, until it wasn't.

Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket and she reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

"What are you doing? Ignore it." The teenager tried to close the gap but the woman dodged the kiss and reached down to her bag, rummaging around inside.

"I'm sorry, It's just, It could be an emergency." Rachel said as she opened the text, ignoring the groan that came from the teenagers mouth. She had to re-read the text a second and third time before she fully accepted what it told her.

Her face dropped and Quinn instantly became worried by her hurt expression.

"What's wrong?" Her hands falling on the brunette's shoulders, pulling the older woman to look into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I-I need to go, can-can we re-arrange?" Rachel pleaded, her voice breaking.

"Um, sure, whatever." The skank shrugged, a little hurt that the woman couldn't tell her what was going on.

"Please don't be mad." Rachel panicked, needing the girl to understand that this wasn't something she wanted and that if it were her choice she would be taking the girl right here without a second thought.

"I'm not mad." Quinn replied, her expression was unreadable.

The teacher bit her lip, "Can I make It up to you? I'll do anything."

The punk looked at her to try and see if there was any reluctance to the offer but found none, "Anything? Really?" She was given a nod, "Okay, yeah, I have something you can do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to model for me." Quinn smiled.

"Model..." Rachel frowned, confused by what the teenager was trying to get her to do.

"Yes, I like photography." She shrugged and looked down a her feet, a little embarrassed about the confession, not many people knew about her secret passion.

"Um... I can do that, I can definitely do that." Rachel grinned.

"Alright, I'll be at your house about one tomorrow." Quinn informed her.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways." She winked, walking to the door before her teacher, "Make sure you look sexy for me."

Rachel blushed as she received a chaste kiss on the lips, _My god, this girls going to be the death of you Rachel._

* * *

**Please review, i cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me when I read your comments! If you have any thoughts or ideas for what should happen then tell me and I'll try to add them in :)**

**Lots and lots of Faberry in the next chapter, It should be fun! **


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hello all, thank you so much for still reading and the reviews are amazing to read! This chapter is longer than the others to make up for the wait, i hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you have any ideas for the up and coming chapters. **

**Thank you as always to darkandtwisty22!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: Photoshoot

"Quinn, hurry up! We're going to be late for dinner!" Brittany grabbed for the punk's hand and pulled her along the hallway and out the front doors, leading them to Quinn's brand new Range Rover.

"Okay, I'm going as fast as I can without breaking into a sprint Britt." She chuckled, amused by her blonde friend and jumped into the passenger seat, starting the car.

"Can I go with you when you get your stuff?" The dancer asked, clicking her seatbelt into place and nervously playing with the dinosaur key chain in her lap.

"I-I don't think that's best." Quinn chewed on her lip, "I'll drop you off at home and come by after I get my stuff."

"But I want to protect you from your Dad-"

"Just drop it Brittany!" Quinn snapped, but when the words came out she deeply regretted saying them. See the innocent blonde welling up in the corner of her eyes, she knew that if Santana had been there then she'd have gotten her ass kicked. "I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't mean to say it like that, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Will you watch a film with me after dinner?"

"...I'd love to." Quinn nodded reluctantly, she couldn't not, without Brittany there wasn't anyone else that she trusted.

oOo

"Emily?" Rachel screamed as she unlocked her front door and slammed it shut behind her, she needed to find them; she couldn't be alone right now. She didn't bother to put her coat back on the hook instead she dropped it to the floor and speed walked into the living room.

She found Emily stretched out on the far sofa and her legs perched on top of Rachel's other roommate. Ethan was sat on the other side of the couch, using Emily's legs as something to rest his laptop on.

"You were quick." Emily said quietly, she wasn't acting like her usual self so Rachel knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Well, I got your text, so care to explain?" She glimpsed Ethan fidgeting; he was a terrible liar and broke so easily. "Em, you said you were dying!"

"I woke up to your _damn _cat sleeping on my face. It was trying to suffocate me!" Emily retorted. "I _could_ have died!"

"Ignore her, Rachel. Sit down and I'll explain what's going on, we don't need you pacing around the living room for the rest of the night." He smiled and pushed Emily's legs off him and placed the laptop on the small coffee table. Rachel agreed and took the seat in the middle of her friends.

"Okay, now remember that we're just the bearer of bad news so you can't be mad at us for showing you this." Ethan said slowly, reaching under the sofa and pulling out a magazine.

"Yes, just explain what he's done!" Rachel snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"He made you front page news." Emily said as Ethan passed over the magazine, the teacher scanned the cover with a distraught expression.

"...He's ruined every chance I ever had to return, that's what he's done." The brunette's hands shook as she saw the headline _'Rachel Berry's dream shattered' _Underneath was a quote, _'Fame and pressure became too much for the rising star, it's a shame, I never thought she'd break my heart like this -Jesse , ex-fiancé and friend.' _The singer dropped the magazine to the floor, her body going limp as she realised that everything she'd worked for was over, "_what does it say inside?_"

"That you cheated on him and became this crazy party animal, basically anything to destroy the role model image you had," Emily whispered, shuffling out of hitting distance.

"Does-" She stopped, paused and started again, "is there anything real in there?"

"No, the whole interview is just lie after lie, he rips you apart." Emily clenched her hands together, still furious. "Lemme get him, I'll make it look like an accident."

"You're not helping." Ethan pushed her off the couch and onto the floor in a heap, "I think the worst part isn't what he did, it's how your fans took it." Ethan leaned forward and clicked open the twitter tab on his laptop, there Rachel saw the harsh words of the people that once adored her.

"They hate-hate me." The brunette whimpered, a few tears escaped and she wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand.

"They don't _understand,_ are you sure that you can't just tell the truth?" Emily asked. "I mean, I know that you're scared and worried about how people would take it, but come on Rach, it has to be better than what that douche said!"

"It won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell everyone the truth, even if I did, my career would still be over." Rachel sighed, "sure, I could tell them what really happened but I don't want the rest of my life based around people judging me, it's better kept as a secret." She sniffed, then got to her feet. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night." Both Ethan and Emily said weakly.

Rachel walked straight up to her bedroom, turned off the light and collapsed on her bed, she didn't change into her sleepwear, she just pulled her sheets over her body, burying her face in her pillow as a wave of fresh tears escaped her eyes.

_You've lost everything, Rachel._

oOo

Quinn entered the living room hastily, wanting to avoid any confrontation with her father tonight. There was no way she could hide another mark if she was staying at Brittany's house and so, she put on her biggest and fakest smile and walked up to the man.

"Dad?" She murmured.

"What is it?" He asked in an angry tone, unhappy with being interrupted.

"Um... M-my friend wants me to stay at her-her house tonight and I was wondering if I could go?" She told him, freezing when his hand reached out to the side but was able to release a shaky and relieved breath when he only grabbed for his drink.

"Which friend?" He took a sip and placed the glass back down, his attention returning to his paper.

"Brittany."

Russell's eyes found hers at the name, a small smile was evident on his lips. "Your old cheerleader friend?"

"Yes."

"You can go, I'm glad you're friends with them again. Maybe she can help you out of this faze and make you see that you're not one of those filthy dykes!" He snarled and she stepped backwards, "your future belongs to a good Christian man, one that can keep you in your place."

_I can just imagine what he'd say if he found out what Brittany and Santana did behind closed doors._ Hiding her grin and turning away from her father she ran upstairs to pack her overnight bag and within an hour she was knocking on the dancer's door.

"Quinn!" A smiley blonde woman answered the door, "it's been so long honey, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs Pierce." The punk said as she stepped over the threshold.

"I love your hair, It's very you." The older woman commented and ushered her into the kitchen, "we've just ordered pizza, you still love bacon right?"

Quinn's eyes widened, "Yes!" She wondered how she'd stayed away for so long.

A moment later Brittany bounced into the room, taking the seat next to her old friend. Quinn watched as the family treated her like one of their own, something that she hasn't felt in a long time. After dinner Quinn was forced to watch _The Princess and the Frog_ and then the two fell asleep whilst talking about Lord Tubbington and the new diet that Brittany had put him on.

Halfway through the night, the dancer was awoken by a quiet tap she knew so well on her window. So she jumped out of bed and rushed to get her shoes on, making her way downstairs to open the door for her girlfriend.

What Brittany didn't know was Santana had been trying to wake up the blonde for a good half an hour and in the end gave up and climbed up the large tree next to the house, it took a few minutes but eventually she made it through the window.

She took no time in removing her top and climbing into the large double bed she spent most of her nights. She huffed when she realised that Brittany hadn't woken up yet, which was weird, it never took this long before.

"_Britt-Britt._" She whispered in the pitch black room, she moved her leg over the still sleeping body to straddle her, leaning in to the girl's neck. She gained a quiet moan as she kissed along her jaw and was even more confused that her attempt to wake the blonde was barely doing anything. So she decided to step it up, moving her hands slowly up the girls abs but when she found a thin material of a t-shirt, she frowned, _Britt never wears a top to bed she thinks they're uncomfortable._

Although she was weirded out by the change, she knew that it wasn't _that _strange for Brittany. She moved in and captured the lips below her in a rough kiss, hoping it was enough to wake the sleeping body below, it was.

Suddenly Santana felt herself being pushed away, "what the hell!"

The light flipped on and both of the girls head turned to the side to find Brittany stood in the doorway with a wide grin plastered on her face. "See I knew you guys missed each other!" She clapped her hands and slowly but surely Santana and Quinn looked to each other and both immediately pulled a face.

"Fucking gross, you gots any bleach Britt?" Santana cringed, sticking her tongue out and faking a gag.

"Santana?" Quinn asked, rubbing her eyes, "why in God's name were you groping me in my sleep?"

"Fuck you, I thought you were Brittany." The Latina got off the bed and pulled her top back on.

"Why would you think that?" The punk sat up and leant back against the headboard, pulling her top down to cover her stomach.

"You're in my girl's bed, you idiot." Santana rolled her eyes, "what are you even doing here?"

"We had a sleepover." Brittany smiled, skipping over to the other cheerleader and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Then why wasn't I invited?" Santana asked a little hurt that she'd been left out, "am I not good enough for you or something?"

"What? No, it's not like that." Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, "Britt was just helping me out with a problem."

"What's going on?" Santana folded her arms, knowing that involving Brittany in something meant bad news.

"Nothing okay, just drop it." The skank said, looking down at the bed covers.

"You should tell her, Quinn." Brittany pouted, hating having to keep a secret. "she loves you really, Tana could help."

"No!" Quinn yelled, getting up. "I knew this was a mistake, I should have never trusted you."

That didn't go down well with Santana, it was a well known rule that nobody shouted at her girlfriend. The Latina shoved the punk backwards and into the dresser, her back hitting the wood harshly.

"Quinn!" Brittany gasped.

The skank whimpered loudly, her knees giving in and she collapsed to the floor crying out in agony. Santana watched with wide eyes, confused by the reaction. Having not pushed her that hard it wasn't right and so came to the conclusion something else must have happened, It took a second before everything clicked into place and guilt engulfed her.

_I've seen her like this before..._

Santana knelt down by Quinn's side and pulled up her top to see the dark bruising, she'd guessed right. "Shit."

"Is she okay, Tana?" Brittany was in tears, she hated seeing anyone in pain but the fact that it was one of her best friends hurt made it worse.

"She'll be okay, can you go get some ice." Santana asked although it was more of an order, when the blonde was out of the room she decided to get the worse part out of the way and scooped Quinn in her arms and lifted her up off the ground.

"Fuck!" The punk hissed, holding onto the cheerleader tightly as pain surged through her body. It all became too much and everything went black, the last thing she remembered was seeing the concern in Santana's eyes as she placed her on the bed.

oOo

Quinn woke up sooner than expected and found herself on Brittany's bed, with the two cheerleaders sat on either side of her, looking down worriedly. The punk tried to sit up but Santana pushed her back down with a soft touch.

"Take it easy." Santana replied.

"What happened?" She blinked, moving her hand to cover her eyes from the brightness of the lamp next to her head. Thankfully Brittany noticed and switched it off.

"You blacked out," Santana said slowly, shuffling forwards to swap the damp cloth on her forehead with a new one. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone shoved me into a dresser." Quinn mumbled harshly, looking down at her body, seeing that she was bare other than her bra and sleep shorts. There was an ice pack on her right leg and one on her stomach, although her whole body was throbbing with pain, she couldn't hold back her smile as she saw the duck plasters she'd been covered with.

It took a moment for the cheerleader to find her voice, "I-I'm sorry, Q." Santana whispered, "I didn't think, you shouted at B and I got angry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault." The punk turned her head to the blonde, "I didn't mean to shout at you Britt. Thank you for looking after me, I like the duck plasters."

"It's okay." The girl beamed, forgiving her quickly. Quinn didn't let go so easily, she couldn't believe that she'd snapped so harshly, even when the dancer had helped her and cared about her safety, which was a lot more than everyone else.

Santana watched the exchange of smiles between her two friends, she thought back to the last time they'd been in this situation. When she'd found Quinn on her doorstep, bruised and bloody, crying out for her. Sure enough the two had grown apart, but she knew deep down that it was her fault. When Quinn made her appearance at school with her pink hair and punk clothing she chose to ignore her and dodge every attempt her friend made to talk to her.

_This is my fault, I should have protected her..._

Taking a deep breath Santana let her eyes find Quinn's, "You wanna talk about it?" Her voice wasn't nearly as strong as she wanted it to be.

"No." Quinn deadpanned, wincing as she tried to lift her head, "please, can we just forget it."

"We'll drop it _for now,_ Q." Santana told her, in a way that the punk was sure to know that the issue hasn't been pushed aside like before.

"Fine," The skank nodded, "but this doesn't mean that we're friends again Santana, you left me alone when I needed you the most, you'll have to do a lot better than throwing some ice pack's on me to make this better."

"Yeah, I know."

"We have cheerios in the morning, can we go back to bed?" Brittany smiled, pulling the sheets back without waiting for an answer and crawled to lay on the right side of Quinn. Without warning Santana moved to the other side of the punk and careful not to hurt her.

After several attempts to fall asleep Santana rolled onto her back and listened to the quiet background noise of cars passing by in the street. It took a long time but eventually she found herself drifting off, that was until she felt Quinn trembling beside her. The cheerleader didn't hesitate to wrap the girl in her arms and gently pull her over to lay on her chest.

"It's okay, he's not going to hurt you again." Santana told her, fighting against her own tears. "I promise we're not going to leave you. Us three, we're all each other have got, nothing breaks up the Unloly Trinity, we're in it till the end."

"I can't run from him, there's nothing I can do." Quinn shook, moving her body closer to the Latina's.

"If he tries hurting you again, I swear, I promise I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his uptight ass." Her familiar line brought a small smile to the Quinn's bruised face and finally they both fell asleep.

oOo

The next morning, Quinn stood on the doorstep of her teacher's house, haven gotten the address from Mack who'd managed to get the information for her. She nervously tapped on her thigh as she waited for someone to answer and just when she was about to give up the door opened.

"Hi," The man frowned, "can I help you?"

"Um... I'm l-looking for R-rachel." Quinn cleared her throat once she realised how stupid she probably sounded, "I'm looking for Rachel Berry."

"She's not really seeing anyone at the moment." His forehead wrinkled, "sorry."

"Why not?"

"She's, well, she's locked herself in her room." He admitted, "you can try again later but I doubt she's going to want to see anyone for a while."

"Oh." Quinn said obviously upset, "thanks anyway, I guess."

When she heard the door click back into place the pink haired punk started for her car, annoyed that she'd gone out of her way to see the woman and then get turned away. It was only when she was sat in her car and looking back at the house when she spotted the open window at the front, peering inside she found a large poster of the musical Funny Girl.

_Don't do it Quinn, just go home!_

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, her hands tapping in a steady beat on the steering wheel as she tried to convince herself to give up and go home, but knowing full well that she wasn't leaving she got back out of the car and headed to the neighbours front yard, grabbed a handful of small stones and started to launch them at the window.

Several _long_ minutes later Rachel appeared, "Quinn? What are you doing?"

"…Your guy friend wouldn't let me in, so I thought I'd rescue you the old fashioned way." She smirked, "come on, let down your hair Rapunzel!"

"My hair's not long enough." The teacher giggled with a pout.

_Adorable... Wait! Stop thinking like that Quinn, you can't think she'd cute, you don't do cute!_

"Then you'll have to find your own way down, sorry Princess." The punk shouted, "if you get down here in the next three minutes, I'll make it up to you."

"How do you intend to do that?" The brunette raised her eyebrow, biting on her lip.

"Well, do you remember what happened at Breadstix the other day?" Quinn cocked her head slightly as she saw Rachel blush, she was sure that the teacher was re-running just as she was, remembering the perfect moment of her head between the teacher's legs.

She received a nod in reply.

"Well this is going to be _so_ much better."

oOo

"Okay, I've been patient but now you're leading me to an old and sanctioned off building and I'm wondering if you're going to kill me." Rachel told the pink haired punk honestly as she was pulled towards the smashed window.

"Rachel, I'm not going to kill you!" The skank laughed and pulled herself up and onto the ledge of the window, "get up here."

Quinn took a shakey breath as she entered the building, needing a second to conquer the pain she was feeling, refusing to let Rachel see her like that.

"Well in advance, if you do, please know I'm very disappointed in you." The singer took a deep breath and gained the courage to lift herself up and with Quinn's help onto the window-sill, then she climbed through the gap.

"Um, so don't freak out if you hear any like movement in this place, that's just Hercules." Quinn informed the older woman, their hands attaching together as she pulled her through to a different room and started to climb the stairs.

"Hercules?"

"Yeah, he's my puppy." The skank said, using the handrail to pull herself up.

"You keep a puppy in this place, that's so dangerous Quinn!" Rachel was sure the building was going to collapse any second, it was a dump. "Why don't you keep him at home?"

"My dad doesn't like pets."

"Oh, then why not give him to someone?" The teacher asked, wondering what the attachment was with the punk and the puppy.

"No, he's mine, I'm not just going to give him away." Quinn quickened her pace and started to skip a step and walk up the stairs two at a time, "hurry up or we'll never get there."

"Why the hell didn't we use the elevator?" Rachel stopped to take a breath, her hands moving to her knees.

"Because they're dangerous and it's healthy, are you seriously tired already?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"C'mere." Quinn went in close and whispered in her ear, "the quicker we are then the longer we have to spend alone."

Rachel shivered when she felt the teenagers warm breath on her neck and nodded quickly, "Let's go!" The diva started to jog up the rest of the stairs, only slowing when she got to the last floor, she was considering whether she should just crawl up the rest of them.

"You okay there, Princess?" Quinn looked down as she reached the top floor.

"Holy Moses, that was a lot of steps!" Rachel wheezed, trying to take in as much oxygen as her lungs would allow, "I think I have asthma."

"You don't have asthma you drama queen." The punk walked on and pulled out a key as she reached a door, "you ready to see my castle?"

"Yes!"

When Quinn pushed open the door, Rachel wasn't sure what she'd expected to find behind the door but what she did find utterly shocked her. It really was a castle, she'd never seen something so beautiful.

The room wasn't like the others, it was clean and to her standards of clean. A variety of photographs were hanging from the brick walls and she was happily surprised when she saw Quinn's name scrawled at the bottom corner of most.

She looked up at the roof with wide eyes as she realised that it was string lights that lit up the room, she smiled, it was perfect. Walking deeper into the room, she found what looked to be an incredible comfy couch that she would make sure to test out before she left. A huge tank filled with various breeds of fish, it was clear that the girl had a good taste in style. Unaware that Quinn was watching her with amusement, she set her sights on the large television hanging on the wall.

_We're going to have to watch Funny Girl on that! _

Then into the next room and it was easily the womans favourite, the large windows covered the wall on the far end and the view was magnificent. She turned her head to the right side of the room and was stunned to see a grand piano in the corner, just asking to be played. Next to it was a large desk with a laptop and a small lamp, the perfect working place. The last thing in the room was a little more confusing as there was a white screen covering the wall with a stool placed before it.

When she finally found her voice she turned to the punk, "this is amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it." She replied, pulling off her jacket slowly and placing it over the wheely chair behind the desk.

"How did you afford all this?" Rachel spun on her feet, still trying to take it all in.

"My dad's not exactly poor and since the day I found this place, I started to save any money I was given, slowly but surely created my little escape." She looked down at her feet with a sad little smile.

"Escape from what?"

"...Life." Quinn said and then walked into what Rachel guessed was a closet, when she returned she was carrying a tripod with a camera attached to the top, "ready for your photoshoot?"

"Erm, yeah, I guess so." Rachel gulped, feeling a little nervous. "I look a mess though."

"No you don't," The teenager told her quickly, "don't think about arguing with me either, get over here." She told her before the woman had a chance to answer and started to set up her camera.

Rachel walked forwards and stood in front of the camera. "Where do you want me?"

Quinn licked her lips, "I can think of a few places but for now can you sit over there for me?" Quinn pointed at the stool and Rachel followed the direction, "... A little to the left."

The diva moved to sit the way Quinn wanted her and watched as the punk disappeared behind the camera to make last minute changes to the shot. The teenager frowned and stood up and walked over to her teacher, lifting her hand to the older woman's jaw and lifting it slightly, both were a little stunned by what felt like an electric shock when they touched.

"You look amazing," Quinn said as she pulled back, staring openly at her, "you're absolutely beautiful."

_I think my face is on fire! _The brunette thought as she tried to gain a little composure or enough to speak at least, "I-yes, thank you."

"You're blushing."

"I am not." Rachel replied stubbornly.

"Oh really?" Quinn chuckled, looking down into her teacher's eyes.

"Yes-" Before the singer could argue she was cut off by a hot and needy kiss that caused her to forget anything she'd planned to say. Quinn's strong hands moved to the teacher's sides and gripped the material of her top to hold her closer. Rachel tried as best as she could to fight for dominance but all hope was lost when the punk pulled her lip between her teeth and bit down gently, the teacher groaned throatily and squirmed in her seat wanting more of the girl.

Quinn didn't miss her cue and pulled up the older woman's top up and over her head, throwing it to one side and didn't resist the urge to move her hands over the older woman's abs, it took every ounce of strength to step back and catch her breath. "Well, you're definitely blushing now sweetheart."

Rachel's jaw dropped open as she figured out that the kiss was all a cleaver rouge to prove a point, she swallowed and looked down at herself, coming to terms with the fact that her top had been removed.

"T-that was-was really mean, Quinn." She said breathlessly.

"Did you not like the kiss?"

"No, I did." Rachel muttered.

"Then don't complain, I was just trying to help." The punk winked at her as she returned to her place behind the camera, "You've loosened up a little now, so the shoot will look better, you were too stiff before."

"I've never had a problem before with any other photographers." Rachel frowned.

"Well, I'm not just _any other photographer_ and I want an image that you look comfortable in." Quinn leant over and adjusted the lens to the way she wanted it and then sent another blush-inducing wink to the woman on the stool. "Just look at me and forget everything else, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Rachel assured herself, taking in a deep breath and let everything other than the teenager disappear. Every now and again between taking pictures the skank would pop her head up from the camera and the look she gave the singer brought out a new found confidence.

"R-rachel?" Quinn snapped her head up, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you said to get comfortable and I am." Rachel turned a little in her chair and looked back over her shoulder, "why is something wrong?"

"God no." The teenager shook her head frantically, holding back a moan as the woman she'd been craving since day one continued to amaze her with her beauty. Rachel's eyes darkened as she tried to think back to the time in her classroom where Quinn had pushed her up against wall. "Fuck..." Quinn snapped another picture, "you look _so _sexy!"

Rachel bit her lip and moved again to face the camera head on, her lust filled eyes found Quinn's. She'd never felt so confident before, all she wanted was to take the girl right then on the floor, scrap that, she wanted her on the piano.

"...Put your feet on the floor and lean back onto the stool." Quinn instructed her, trying to control herself but the dull ache between her legs had now become stronger and was rushing her as she snapped more photos.

After several other positions, Rachel decided to improvise and sat back on the stool, her eyes never leaving Quinn's as she popped open her jean's and unzipped them, showing the teenager a small section of her panties that were now drenched.

"Holy shit." Quinn stood up and groaned loudly, "keep going, please!"

Rachel sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and shimmied the trousers down until they were on the floor and then kicked them away. "This better?"

Quinn's hand dropped from the camera button when she spotted the damp patch on the front of Rachel's panties and surged forwards, forgetting anything that wasn't Rachel, their lips crashed together desperately. The kiss deepened as Quinn's tongue fought with Rachel's for dominance, she won the second she pulled it between her teeth and sucked softly.

Rachel's hands grabbed for the teenagers top and that's when Quinn pulled out of the kiss and stumbled backwards, realising that she couldn't go any further with Rachel.

"Quinn, what's wrong baby?" The brunette frowned, nervous that she'd done something wrong.

The punk's heart melted at the term of endearment and then she uttered the words, "I can't... I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you."

"Why not? You were all up for it before, what's changed?" The teacher folded her arms to cover herself, feeling extremely on show.

"No, no, please." Quinn cupped her cheeks, "It's not you, It's just, I-I can't show you my-my body."

"Is that what's worrying you? Quinn you have nothing to be shy about, you have a wonderful figure!" Rachel expressed and tried to lean in for a kiss but the skank dodged it, "Is it me? Do you not like me anymore."

"No!" Quinn wanted to tell her but she'd lose everything if she did, "it's really just about me and-"

"And what?"

"If... If I show you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Quinn said with the most serious tone that Rachel had ever heard come from the teenager's mouth, "promise me, that it stays between me and you, you can't do or say anything to anyone or I promise you'll _never_ see me again."

"O-okay Quinn, you can trust me." Rachel stepped backwards, expecting to see a large tattoo spread across the girl's body.

What she never expected was what she did come across.

Quinn had removed her top, and other than the sports bra she's borrowed from Brittany, her top half was on show. The bruising was dark and the scars were visible in the light, there were more cuts on her body than she could count and the purple patches probably outweighed her natural skin tone.

"Rachel... Say something... Anything." She whispered, the teacher's eyes were still scanning over the body before her in disbelief, her hands had come up to cover her mouth as she'd gasped in horror, her eyes were watering as she realised that her the girl before her had suffered through so much, she'd never seen someone so broken before.

_Please don't leave, Rachel. _Quinn begged internally as she waited, hoping for the woman to not run away, _I need you..._

* * *

**Next chapter: Faberry sexy times! Also Parent/Teacher night at McKinley! **

**Review? **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like this new chapter, It's kind of a filler because I had a bit of writers block to fill this space of time, the next chapter will be more exciting. I really appreciate every review, alert and favorite! I can't believe the amount of people reading and finger's crossed you enjoy what I have in store for you!**

**Follow me on tumblr: hellyeahfaberryforever :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Lust and Other Stuff

"_Quinn..._" Rachel whispered, her eyes inspecting every cut, bruise and blister. The thoughts running through her mind scared her because she knew, however much the punk would argue with her, that this wasn't just a one off fight, she was being hurt regularly.

"I can-can explain, okay just... P-please... D-don't leave." Quinn stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. As the girl looked into her teacher's eyes all she wanted was to hold and to be held by her, never before had she wanted someone so much. "I n-need you."

"Who did this to you?" The brunette asked as she slid her hands over Quinn's shoulders to cup her neck, looking into the hazel eyes before her.

"It was just a bar fight I got into."

"Don't lie to me, Quinn." Rachel scolded, "Please, trust me enough and I promise that whatever you tell me will stay between us."

"Y-you'd do that?" The skank swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I promise." She nodded, pulling back her right hand to draw a quick cross over her heart and then placed it back on Quinn's neck softly.

"It's my fault, I sin and my f-father... He d-disciplines me." Quinn played with her fingers, needing something to concentrate on that wasn't the conversation.

"This isn't right, Quinn." Rachel gently caressed her cheek with her right hand, letting her thumb brush lightly over the dark bruise under the teenagers eye. She thought over her words, _Will I have to tell someone about this? I definitely can't let this go on._ "This isn't right and definitely not your fault, but you have to believe me when I say what he is doing is wrong."

"I know that, but if I'm the one getting the punishment that means he won't hurt my mom." Rachel sighed, hating that Quinn was trying to protect someone by putting herself in danger, "He drinks a-a lot and he gets angry at little things, I-If I'm there then he wont hit her."

"Why is your mother letting this happen? Why hasn't she left him?" Rachel was angry, no, she was furious. Never before had she ever wanted to hit someone so badly, but she knew that it would only make her as bad as him.

"She's scared, if she left him she'd lose everything." The teenager sighed, "For a while he stopped, until he found out I was gay-"

"What did he do?" Her teacher raise her eyebrow, Quinn could see how angry she was.

"He started hitting me more and yelling a lot about how disguising I am... I knew he's be pissed, but I never though he would disown me." Quinn answered, taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be, it's not your fault." The younger girl said strongly.

"You're right, but that's not going to stop me from feeling badly about not noticing this sooner." Rachel traced her thumb over Quinn's swollen and slightly parted lips, "I'm going to help you, I have no idea how yet but I will."

"You don't have to do that, I can take care of myself."

"I care about you, so that means I'm going to stop anyone from hurting you again." Rachel tentatively brushed her lips against Quinn's. The punks heart fluttered in anticipation, she needed this, she needed Rachel to take away her pain.

The kiss was gentle and set something ablaze in the skanks heart. Unlike her other relationships, this felt right, it was slow and loving and she never wanted it to end. Gradually Rachel became the more dominant one, which was unusual for the couple. Kissing the teenager more forcefully. Quinn smiled into the kiss, returning it passionately. Eventually Rachel pulled away, her eyes never leaving the younger girls as she pulled her through the doorway and into the other room.

The teacher pushed her student onto the couch and hovered over her for a moment before kissing her hard, Rachel's confidence grew as Quinn moaned into her mouth. She knew that the girl needed this, neither wanted this to be just a meaningless _fuck,_ Rachel needed to show her how much she cared.

Rachel settled on top of her, pressing against the girls heaving chest. The brunette moved down with a smirk, kissing her collarbone and trailed wet kisses down the valley between Quinn's breasts, pausing to reach behind and unsnap her bra. With a teasingly slow pace, she took off the lace garment and flung it across the room. As Rachel's lips kissed the top of her breast Quinn groaned loudly, her teacher took this as permission to continue and gently brushed her lips against her left nipple.

"Holy crap." Quinn whimpered, her hands reached up to hold onto the woman above her.

Rachel flicked her tongue across the teenagers hardened peak, taking her left hand and slowly drew circles around the nipple of the other breast, listening as Quinn's breath came in shudders and then she swapped to the right nipple and took it between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." The punk chanted.

The teacher moved her hand to circle Quinn's bellybutton, her mouth followed and started dotting kisses on each bruise on her way down. Rachel hooked her fingers on either side of the punks panties pulling them down slowly and teasingly.

Quinn gave a pleased growl as Rachel kissed her clit, only then to move back up the younger girls body. The teacher attached their lips and Quinn melted into the kiss instantly, running her hands through the brunettes hair and pulling her closer. Rachel smiled and lowered her hand until her fingers slid over Quinn's swollen clit, back and forth.

"More, please Rach I need more!" The teenager dug her nails into Rachel's back, holding tighter onto her body.

"Patience..." Rachel told her, drawing slow circles around Quinn's clit, flicking and rubbing until she brought the girl to the brink only to take her hand away. Her student whimpered at the loss and arched her body up, begging for more.

Quinn looked into the older woman's eyes, watching her lips as they curved into a smile and she knew in that moment how lucky she was to have found someone like Rachel, someone that would hold her when she was sad and always be there what she needed her.

Their lips met just as Rachel thrust her fingers inside of her, moving inside of her and slowly increasing her pace. The brunette moved her hand as fast as she could, angling her fingers upwards and hit her g-spot.

"FUCK... RACH!" Quinn shouted as she climaxed, Rachel was glad there were no neighbours as she was sure they would have heard. The teacher slowed down and then finally stopped, unable to look away from Quinn as she took in slow and shakey breaths. "H-holy c-crap," Quinn sighed into her ear, "you're amazing."

"No you are." Rachel cursed herself and lay next to Quinn, hiding her face. C_ould you be any more cheesy! She's going to think you're an idiot._

Quinn only smiled and kissed her softly, "My turn."

"Tonight was about you, not me."

"But I want to..."

"Me too, but we spent all day here and you told me on the way over that you have to be back home in..." Rachel looked at the small digital clock set beside the television, "Twenty minutes, so I'd much prefer if if you held me for ten of them before we had to leave." Rachel said, combing a piece of pink hair behind the skanks ear, "You can make it up to me next time we're alone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Rachel shifted her body so she way lay half on top of Quinn, her head resting in the crook of her neck where she pressed light kisses, their legs entwined and with her free hand she drew small hearts over the punks chest. It was perfect, Quinn cuddled into Rachel, feeling safer than ever before. Time went by slowly and both student and teacher were about to drift off until Rachel felt something.

"Quinn?" The brunette had frozen, her body turned rigid.

"Mhmm..."

"Quinn, I hate to ruin this moment-"

"Then don't, just be quiet and let me hold you."

"Yes, but Quinn something is licking my foot and I'm trying incredibly hard not to scream and kick whatever it is in the face." Rachel wiggled her foot, trying to get whatever it was off her.

"Oh, yeah, that'll be Hercules." Quinn reminded her, but the brunette didn't relax so the skank snapped her fingers and whistled, "Hercules, come here!"

There was a sound of scampering feet and next thing Rachel knew there was a dip in the sofa. As she raised her head she came face to face with the little puppy, who Quinn was stroking him gently.

"See, nothing to be worried about." The teenager told her, "He's just an innocent little beagle."

"I guess he is pretty cute." Rachel smiled and relaxed back into Quinn, enjoying their last few moments together.

oOo

The moment Quinn turned onto her street, she knew that her parents weren't home. It wasn't uncommon that they would take off and disappear for a few days and it wasn't like she missed them, in fact they were probably the best days of the month. When the punk entered the living room she found a small note, telling her that they went to visit her successful big sister Frannie and would be back home the following morning. A part of her wanted to call Rachel and tell her to pick her up, but the other was yelling at her to get some sleep. She opted for the latter and with a yawn, the teenager climbed the stairs and got into her bed fully dressed.

When Morning arrived with Santana banging on her front door, she quickly changed into a new set of clothes and head off, grateful for the night's sleep.

"Can I hold the leash? Please Quinn?" Brittany skipped alongside Santana, their hands swinging back and forth.

"Oh Britt, I don't know." The punk replied, only to receive a death glare from the Latina, "Yeah, actually, why not?"

"Yey, thank you!" The blonde beamed, releasing her girlfriend and taking control of the small dog. Her walk sped up into a jog as they reached the park, Santana watched Brittany light up the second she spotted the ducks.

"Don't you trust her?" Santana growled when they were alone.

"It's not _that_, I'm just protective of him." Quinn replied, the small puppy had been her only company for a while and she was cautions to trust anyone else with him.

"Seriously? You know what she'd never let anything happen." Santana pointed towards the blonde who had the puppy on her lap, "I would even bet that if he went jumped in the pond, she'd go in after him."

"That's true." Quinn agreed, that was one of the many things they both loved about Brittany, how much of a caring person she was.

"So..." Santana drew out, trying to think of a conversation, "You excited about tomorrow?"

"What about it?" The pink-haired girl asked as they neared the bench that Brittany was sat on, watching from a distance as the girl tried to get the bread for the ducks out of her bag without Hercules eating it.

"It's Parent/Teacher Night." The head cheerleader stated, "I heard nobody wanted to talk to your dad, so they've all written reports on you and gave it to Miss Berry."

"What?" Quinn all but shouted, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Why are you so mad? I thought you liked Berry." Santana asked.

"I do... I just-I don't want her to have to listen to my dad's crap."

"... So it's not because you've got the hots for her?" The HBIC smirked when Quinn turned pale, "Yeah, I saw you totally checking her out the other day, you're gay for Berry."

Quinn felt her her heart pounding in her chest,_ She doesn't know anything, she can't!_

"You do realise that she's never gonna go there, Berry would never date a student." Santana said sitting next to her girlfriend on the bench, pushing the yapping dog away gently with her foot.

"Yeah... I know that." Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, really having to try hard not to set the girl straight.

"Find yourself someone else Q," The girl told her, "stop chasing someone who you'll never have."

Quinn rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, pulling a cigarette out from behind her ear and lighting it. She wondered what her old friend would do if she found out about the forbidden relationship going on between her and Rachel, would she accept it or not? But before she became to worried over what the future could bring, she was drawn from her thoughts with the image of Hercules racing across the grass and diving into the water, paddling his way towards the ducks. From the corner of her eye, she watched Brittany face turn to a look of horror and before anyone could stop her she was running after the dog, calling his name.

Santana just turned to Quinn with an 'I told you so' look and then followed after her girlfriend.

The skank chuckled, she couldn't be more thankful that the two girls were back in her life. Whilst watching the scene before her, she took one last drag on her cigarette she stood and started towards them.

oOo

The next morning, Rachel got up extra early. She was thankful that the school had been closed, everyone was overly stressed and trying to get everything in order for the meetings with the parents. The singer was grateful when Emily and Ethan showed up offering their company and coffee making skills. It was a slow and incredibly boring day, until she was waiting for her last appointment and then she started to freak out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck." Rachel cursed under her breath, pacing the width of her classroom repeatedly.

"Why are you freaking so much? It's just a parent and teacher night." Ethan raised his eyebrow questioningly. He was sat on top of one of the desks, having been ordered to keep her company for the night.

"No reason." She muttered, taking in deep breaths.

"Then why are you freaking out?" Emily asked, spinning around on Rachel's chair at the front of the room.

"No r-reason." The brunette stuttered, looking down at her feet.

"Since when did you keep secrets from us, huh?" Ethan watched his friend bite on her lip, "Okay, if you don't tell us then I'll be forced to take action."

"Action?" Both girls giggled, knowing their other roommate wasn't one for confrontation.

"Yes, well, no not exactly." He pouted, "I-I'll call-call you're fathers..."

"How creative." Emily scoffed, but could see how seriously Rachel had taken it.

"Fine, b-but you both have to promise not to judge me when I tell you." She looked at the pair and they both drew a small cross over their hearts with a smile. "Okay, I'm kind of... Dating... My student."

"...This is the best day of my life," Emily threw her fists in the air and cheered, "you're finally being a rebel and breaking some rules!"

"Is she underage?" Ethan gave her a look telling her that he was obviously taking this more seriously.

"No, she's eighteen."

"Is it serious?"

"No, I mean-" Rachel folded her arms, "I don't know... I just-I really like her and I know it's wrong for me to _date_ her but I can't help it, I'm drawn to her."

"Look, Rach, I love you but you have to see how wrong this is." Ethan scratched his chin, trying to word everything in a way that wouldn't offend his friend to much. "It's just-Well, what you're doing is illegal."

"Yes I know."

"That how come you're still doing it?"

"Because I like her, really like her." Rachel huffed, "She's leaving soon anyway? What's the big deal?"

"She's still your student."

"My god, Eth!" Emily snapped, "The girl is of age, she's graduating soon and fingers crossed one day this mess with St. Jackass will be over so she wont be a teacher any more... So as long as they don't get caught before then, I don't see the problem."

"Rach, I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you." Ethan said sadly, afraid he'd upset his friend.

"I know, thank you." The teacher nodded_._

The next five minutes were filled with an awkward silence, that nobody wanted to break, until Emily.

"You know, I'm having far too much fun on this thing." Emily chuckled, the other two noticed how she was still spinning around on the chair.

"If you throw up, I'm not cleaning it." Rachel said with a laugh, thanking her friend for livening the mood.

"S'okay I'll aim it at Ethan!"

"Don't you dare!" The man squeaked, making a swift exit through the door just as Emily got up on wobbly legs to follow him, only a moment passed before her friends had left the room when she heard someone clear their throat.

The singer turned and spotted an older looking pair, both dressed smartly as if going to a business meeting. Behind them stood Quinn, her head bowed down and her hands holding tightly onto each other.

"Mr and Mrs. Fabray, I assume?" Rachel stepped forwards and offered her hand, he raised his eyebrow at her and walked on, ignoring her gesture. The teacher looked to Quinn for help but the girl could only shrug and mime a _'Sorry' _before both of her parents were sat waiting impatiently for the meeting to start.

"Can we hurry this up? I have more important things to be dealing with other than my daughter's failure." Mr. Fabray said nonchalantly, in no way bothered when insulting Quinn in her presence.

"Um..." Rachel frowned, she wouldn't let him get away with treating her this way at least not when she was there, "Actually, Quinn is one of my best students."

All three of the Fabray's looked at her stunned.

"You can't be serious, I got a call just the other day telling me how she'd locked her teacher in a damn cupboard!" Mr. Fabray yelled, making Rachel wince.

"Yes, that's true but since then her studies have improved drastically as well as her behavior in class." Rachel swallowed, feeling uncomfortable.

"What did you do to make her change?"

"I-I just sat her-her down and spoke to her, treating her like an adult and not a child." The brunette moved her hand to the edge of her desk, gripping on tightly to stop herself from saying something she'd regret.

"You think I treat her like a child?" The man asked sharply but his expression managed to stay stoic, "She is a child."

"Look..." Rachel closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, "I think we've gotten off track, I have a report from each of her teachers from the last week and they all agree that her behavior has improved, she's even joined Glee club."

"Glee club? She doesn't need to be involved in clubs like that, what she needs is the cheerios." Russell shook his head, "What she needs is to move past this phase, re-claim her spot as head cheerleader and get back on top."

"Quinn deserves to be in whatever club she wishes to be involved in, not one she'd pushed into." Rachel had to give it to the man, he was a fantastic actor. His ability to sound so calm and yet threatening at the same time was probably how he was able to get away with so much all the time. _No wonder Nobody's noticed Quinn's abuse, he acts like an angel outside of the house, the perfect family man, seeming to care about her education and future when he hurts her behind closed doors... Well I won't let him get away with this! _

"Can you just hand over the reports and we'll be on our way, I've wasted too much time here already." He stood up, holding out his hand, Rachel could do nothing but hand over the envelope.

"Thank you." Russell gave her a nod and then turned to his wife, "Let's go, I have a business trip in the morning and I need to pack."

"Actually, I gave permission to stay with that cheerleader again, they're working together on an English project." Judy smiled and the man turned to Quinn, "Behave."

"Yes sir."

Then they walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

"I-I think my mom just covered for me." Quinn stared at the door in amazement.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"He's going to be out of the way tonight, packing and making last minute calls in his office." The teenager explained, "So I would normally take off and stay with one of the skanks, she just helped me."

That's good right?"

"Very." Quinn nodded, finally looking back towards the singer.

"Your father's a very rude man-" Her rant was cut off by the younger girls lips, "W-what are you doing?"

"Kissing you." She rolled her eyes and leaned back down, their lips meeting again and tongues clashing feverishly. Quinn pushed Rachel backwards onto her desk, her hands moving up her thighs.

"My eyes!" Both teacher and student pulled away to see Emily stood at the door with her hands covering her face, "can't you control yourselves for even a minute? I'm going to need to see a counsellor after your little show."

"Oh my god." Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends dramatics.

"Whose this?" Quinn whispered.

"This is Emily, my roomate." The teacher answered, "You'll learn to ignore her."

"Hey!" Emily gasped, and just as she opened her mouth to make a remark she was cut off.

"Rach, we have trouble outside!" Ethan jogged into the room, hands coming to his knees as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Why what's going on?"

"There's paparazzi surrounding the exit," He told her hesitantly and watched her expression drop, "I don't know how, but they found you..."

* * *

**Next chapter: Rachel's deals with the past as her ex comes to Lima, Quinn goes through trouble at home, some Puck/Quinn bonding through badassness at school!**

**Question: Anything you want to see in future chapters? **

**Review? Just a little one? **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hello everyone, okay I cannot tell you enough how much it means when I read your reviews, they make my day! Thank you so much. Anyway i hope you like this chapter, any mistakes are mine since I no longer have a beta for this story so if anyone fancy's it let me know :) **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Blue freshmen, rubber ducks and sheep

"Can someone _please_ explain what the fuck is going on?" Quinn hissed. Everyone in the room had gone into panic. Rachel was leaning against the white board, head butting it repeatedly, over and over, and Emily and Ethan were both trying to arrange transportation off the school premises. For Rachel, this was one of the worst situations to be in. Having the paparazzi around her always put her on edge, but this time it could only get worse. _You're dating your student-they catch you and you're done for, s_he told herself, trying to think of a way to save herself.

"You're joking right?" Emily gave her an unbelieving look.

"No." The skank said sharply.

"Do you live under a rock?" The woman chuckled. "You seriously don't know that you're dating a rising Broadway star?"

"What? You sing?" Quinn turned her head to her lover.

"Yes, no..." Rachel trailed off. "I don't anymore, that part of my life is over."

"Until we clear your name," Ethan added, always having to be the one that gave her hope. If Rachel was honest with herself, a part of her never believed she would ever return to New York, let alone Broadway. She didn't want to dream that big any more, not to only have it ripped away like last time.

"I guess." The teacher shrugged, stepping away from the wall.

"No guessing; you belong on the stage." He winked at his roomate and Quinn felt a surge of jealousy, only holding back because of the timing issue.

"So what's the plan?" Emily asked, cracking her knuckles and preparing for a fight. She'd been in pleantly of fights with paparazzi before, no her roomates didn't condone violence but she was protecting Rachel so that's all that mattered.

"Em, we'll go through the back exit. My car is only a few yards away so we should make it with no problem," Rachel explained whilst packing up her bag. "Ethan, can you take Quinn home through the front?"

_Of course, push me away again. _"Rach-" The teenager tried, but was cut off almost instantly.

"Not now." The singer snapped, but when she saw the teenager's face drop she regretted her words. "Wait-"

"It's fine, I'm going home." Quinn said, leaving the room without another word, not stopping as Rachel called her name.

"Please follow her," The teacher spoke quickly to Ethan whilst ushering him out of the room.

"You just ask for trouble, don't ya," Emily piped up.

"Oh, just shut up and get me home," Rachel groaned, but her friend just laughed and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, guiding them to the back exit.

They made it back with no casualties and thankfully nobody followed them home. The teacher then spent her night making various phone calls, trying to find out who had leaked the information on her whereabouts. Sure it could have been anyone, even Will Schuester could have been a suspect, but she knew it was Jesse- it had to be. Her conclusion was only confirmed when he showed up at her door later that night, with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Hello sweetheart." She cringed._ That smirk. I dream of slapping away _that_ smirk._

It took a minute to fully accept that her ex-fiancée was standing on her doorstep and that not one thing about him had changed. Not his hair that was perfectly styled, not his black suit that he somehow managed to wear casually, and not the way his lips would curl into that small smile. Maybe once upon a time she loved those things, but now, _now_ she hated them.

"You! Get in here." Rachel grabbed onto his collar and pulled him into the house. _I really want to hurt him. I wish Quinn was here to do it for me!_

"Rach, let go of him." Emily tugged on the back of the woman's jumper, "He'll just spread more shit about you abusing him or something."

"What? I _never_ lie," Jesse said aghast, his hand covered his heart as he acted hurt.

"Drama queen."

"I learnt from the best," he replied with a wink.

"Then you stole my career." The singer glared at him. _Deep breaths, he'll be gone soon and this will all be over._

"So I spread a few rumours," Jesse chuckled darkly. "you were the one that ran from them."

"What else could I do?" she snapped. "You took everything and then blackmailed me with..."

"With?" He raised his eyebrow, challenging her.

"...Nothing," she whispered, giving up. There was nothing she could do, not when he could destroy her so easily. Everything would be gone, any ounce of a chance at returning to stardom. Instead, she'd be a humiliation.

"That's right, nothing," he told her, lowering his voice.

"Get out." Emily growled.

"I'm sorry, what?" His eyebrows creased, not used to being talked to in such a way.

"I said get out!" She shoved him out the door, "You may have been able to treat her like your _bitch_ back home, but not here. Get out of Lima, Jackass!"

"Actually, that's what I came to tell you," Jesse said, walking backwards, his eyes never leaving Rachel's. "I'm planning on sticking around for a while."

_Oh no..._

oOo

"She's what?" Quinn yelled, raking her fingers through her short pink hair.

"Miss Berry has asked to be taken off your detentions, you're with me for the remainder of them." Mr. Schue spoke hesitantly, worried about what the students reaction would be.

"She can't do that," the skank went to leave the room, "I'm going to speak to her."

"She specifically asked me to keep you away, Quinn." The Spanish teacher stood in front of the door, folding his arms, and shaking his head. "I have to say, I'm really disappointed in you; I thought you were really improving."

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"I'm sure," he replied skeptically.

"This isn't fair!" She threw her hand behind her ear and took out the cigarette being held there.

"Don't light that in here," Mr. Schue warned her. "You know the rules."

Ignoring him she walked to the window and pushed it open. Lighting the cigarette and leaning forwards so her head was hanging out of the window, she took a long drag and then spoke. "Now I'm technically not inside the school."

"Quinn," He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "It's still school grounds."

"Just add on another detention, I don't give a fuck." The girl said as she breathed out a puff of smoke.

"I'll let you off, just this time," he told her, secretly hoping to become the teenager's new mentor. It could really help him get the raise he'd been hoping for if he managed to get Quinn Fabray to behave.

"Can I not see her for just five minutes?" the girl asked sadly. "I'd like to apologise."

"Really?" the teacher almost gasped, having not heard a _sorry _come out of the teenager's mouth for a while.

"Please?"

"...Five minutes," he nodded and stepped out of the way, "and I'll be counting!"

Quinn was off, jogging down the hallway as fast as she could, dodging a handful of students as she came close to colliding into. Once outside the classroom she barged in without a second thought. Unluckily for her, the room was empty, and the music teacher was nowhere in sight. So the girl sat down on top of Rachel's desk, waiting for the woman.

It was only a matter of seconds before the door opened.

Rachel sighed upon seeing the skank, "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to talk to me, Rach." Quinn jumped to the floor, walking across the room and stopping in front of the older woman, taking her hands and holding them tightly. "Why are you giving up on me that easily."

"We can't do this now, not here." Rachel pushed the girls hands away.

The skanks heart fell, feeling already as if she'd lost her already. "Where else are we meant to talk? You're ignoring me. You even got out of detention."

"I can't be seen with you, Quinn," Rachel said forcefully.

"Nobody's watching, just listen to me."

"No! I can't do it, I can't be seen anywhere near you!" the teacher repeated angrily, although she silently didn't believe a word she was saying. She had to make Quinn believe it, though. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind, we're done, we have to be done."

"Is that what you want?" Quinn whispered, her heart pounded and tears began to fill her eyes.

"...Yes." Rachel nodded firmly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I don't believe you."

"Just let me go, Quinn."

"I can't." The teenager uttered and slowly moved in, their lips pressing together in a chaste but passionate kiss. Rachel couldn't resist, she only had a few minutes before people would be arriving but that had to be enough time for one last kiss.

"Stop." The teacher stumbled backwards.

"I've lost everything, Rachel" Their eyes locked, "And I learnt that when you've got nothing left, you hold on to whatever you can." The skank, took Rachel's hands in hers pulling them up to her mouth and kissing them gently, "And you never let go."

"Quinn..._"_

"No, I won't just let you do this." The teenager was holding on so tight Rachel felt her hands going numb. "I need you."

"You're just a child Quinn, you don't know what you need."

With that Rachel pulled away from the younger girl and turned her back, walking to her desk and started to set up for her lesson. What Quinn couldn't see as she watched her teacher's back were the tears streaming down the woman's cheeks and the way her hands were clutching her bag to hold herself back from taking the girl into her arms.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly._ I'm so sorry, Quinn._

oOo

"Okay, what the hell did you buy?" Puck asked, looking at the crates that'd just been dropped off at the back entrance to the swimming pool. The boy had bumped into Quinn at lunch and managed to get a conversation out of her the seriously pissed of girl, and that was how he'd been persuaded into helping the skank that evening when all the teachers left and only the janitors remained.

"You'll see." Quinn smirked and clicked her fingers and pointed to the double doors. "Common, you're the muscles in this plan, bring them in."

"I can't carry that," he exclaimed. "Yeah, I totally have great guns but these boxes are bigger than me."

"The content isn't that heavy, you can do it," the skank chuckled, wondering what his expression would be like when they opened them up. One thing she made certain was for Santana to bring Brittany by the pool the following morning, sure that the dancer would appreciate what they were about to do.

"I can give it a go." He shrugged, and bent down slowly.

"Remember, lift with your knees," she told him.

"Fuck you."

After a good half hour all the crates were inside, just by the edge of the pool. Quinn was buzzing. This was one of the more fun pranks she had planned. Something to gain everyone's attention, including Rachel's.

"Right, just tip them in." Quinn ordered the boy, lifting the top off one of the boxes herself and emptying hers into the water.

"What the fuck!" Puck's eyes widened and then he burst into laughter, "This has _got_ be the greatest thing you've ever pulled off." Puck grinned approvingly, looking out at the swimming pool filled with yellow rubber ducks.

"Think we can fill it?"

"How many did you buy?" The mohawked boy asked.

"A thousand." She replied with amusement.

"Hell yeah, it's enough," Puck chuckled. "How did you even afford this?"

"My dad's Russell Fabray," she stated, and the boy just nodded not needing an explanation. They spent the next hour dumping the rest of the ducks and then sat down together with their feet dangling in the water. Puck had brought a few wine coolers along, which didn't surprise Quinn and she happily accepted.

"It's good to talk to you again." The Jewish boy said, lifting his glass in the air and wiggled it for Quinn to do the same, they clinked together somewhere in the middle.

"Yeah, I've been going through some stuff." She gave him a sad little smile.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, I have to face this alone apparently." All Quinn wanted was Rachel, for the woman to tell her everything would be okay and she'd fix everything with her father. But it seemed like it'd been forgotten in the madness of the paparazzi, so she chose to not bring it up last time they spoke.

"Well if you need anything," The teenager pointed to himself, "you know you can always count of the Puckasaurus."

"Thank you." She smiled, finishing off her drink.

"What's next?"

"Hurry up and you'll find out." She laughed, getting to her feet and then headed off the the changing rooms with Puck following shortly behind. Quinn informed him of what she needed and Puck agreed and got to work whilst she made the final arrangements for the last prank and ultimately her favourite.

"You know the school'll be closed soon right?" Puck informed her.

"I have a key."

"Do I even want to know?" He paused. "Wait, of course I do!"

"I was head cheerleader, Sylvester trusted me to lock up the changing rooms after late practices, and I got a copy made of her keys." She waved them before his eyes.

"My hero!" Puck cheered, "Who knew Quinn Fabray would one day challenge my badassness."

"Challenge?" The skank arched here eyebrow, "I beat you easy!"

"Well how about we be partners in crime?" He asked hopeful that he'd get his friend back properly instead of just helping her out with a favour, "Common, you're my lesbro!"

"Deal, but call me that again and you're on your own." Quinn pushed his shoulder and he beamed, "Now hurry up, we have one last thing we have to do."

_You think locking someone in a closet was bad, just you wait Rachel. I'll get your attention, I need it if we're ever going to have a moment alone together again. _

oOo

The second Rachel had entered the school building, she knew something was wrong. The corridors were filled with laughter, each and nearly every student found whatever had happened hilarious. The teacher's on the other hand were borderline hysteric. She had no idea what was going on but when a runaway sheep darted past her leg the only person that came to mind was Quinn.

"SHEEP?" Rachel shrieked. "How did she even manage to get in the school? Let along get her hands on barn animals."

"W-we don't know." Mr. Schue stuttered a little scared by stressed out Rachel, "She's being questioned by Sue now, but she's not talking."

"Let me guess," Rachel took a deep breath, "she wants to speak to me?"

"Yeah."

"What else has she done?" The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe that the girl had managed to pull all this off and with zero proof other than handing herself in at the start of the day. It was just her luck that when Jesse would return, her _ex-girlfriend(?)_ would have to do this.

_It's your own damn fault for not explaining everything to her!_

"Um, she did something to the showers in the girls changing rooms..." He trailed off and tried to shuffle closer to the door.

"What happened?" she asked firmly.

"She dyed three freshmen blue," he answered, a part of him was a little impressed. But he knew it wasn't the right time to bring that up.

"Oh. My. God," Rachel groaned. "How-I don't... Where did she even learn to do that?"

"Noah Puckerman helped her apparently."

"... You know what, I don't care." The singer paced her classroom. "Just tell me that's it. There can't be anything else."

Mr. Schue bounced on the balls on his feet, and winced at her tone, regretting having offered to be the barer of bad news. "...She also filled the swimming pool with rubber ducks."

"Bring her to me," Rachel demanded. _You can't deal with this right now, you've got too much to think about. Jessie's going to be keeping an eye out for anything he can use against you and a relationship with your student is pretty much up there with the worst thing there is. Even if she is painfully beautiful..._ _Caring... And__ goes to a hell of a lot of effort to get your attention. Crap, this is going to be so hard. _

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jealous!Quinn, Brittana and I think Glee. Also whatever you want to see, I have a storyline planned but I'm willing to add in anything you want as long as it fits! **

**A/N: Review? **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but I was really sick over the weekend. Anyway, not really sure if i like this chapter as much as previous ones, so i promise to try and make the next one bigger and better! Please review and leave any thoughts on the story or if you have any ideas for stuff to happen in the future! **

******Note: Just to answer a question, Quinn is eighteen and Rachel is around twenty four or twenty five. To the reviewer who noticed I spelt Jesse like Jessie, sorry! I was so tried when I wrote that scene and I didn't even notice but I've gone back and changed it, thank you. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Today couldn't get any worse, right?

"Morning beautiful." Quinn said, shutting the classroom door behind her and twisting the metal lock into place. She sent Rachel a crooked smile before sitting down at her usual desk, placing her hands behind her and leaning backwards slightly. Then the skank waited, watching Rachel carefully, knowing that the clothing she'd chosen for the day wasn't exactly suitable. Upon seeing how the woman's tongue quickly flicked out to moisten her bottom lip, she smirked. The teacher still wanted her, that was for sure. Only she was fighting it and Quinn was determined to find out why.

"Do you not understand how much trouble you're in?" Rachel hissed, putting on a tough act although it was pretty pointless as Quinn saw right through it.

"Yes, and It was completely worth it."

"How do you figure that?"

"You're talking to me, aren't you?"

"Because you're refusing to talk to anyone else!" The diva raised her voice, "What were you even thinking? And how the hell did you get a hold of those frigging sheep?"

The skank laughed lightly, "I did it to get your attention, why would I talk to anyone but you? Oh and the sheep... I made a call to one of my dad's friends and he said he didn't mind me borrowing them."

"You _borrowed _sheep." Rachel repeated, looking at her with the utmost confusion.

"Yep." Quinn said with a confident nod of her head.

"What-" The woman started and then just shook the thought from her head, "You know what, I don't even want to know how you came up with that idea. We can discus this another day, I'm still trying to get my head around everything you did."

The teenager just looked at her with a sad little smile, her tough image disappearing, "Talk you me, Rachel."

"We're talking right now."

"Not about you dumping me through Mr. Schue we're not." Quinn replied, her voice monotone. There was no anger there, just hurt. The teenager needed Rachel, there was no doubt about it. With everything she was being put through at home, she knew that the teacher was her escape, her way of keeping it together. Quinn felt safe when she was with Rachel, she wasn't so scared any more and she didn't want to let go of that, she just couldn't.

"That was wrong of me, I know but-" She was suddenly cut off.

"But what? Am I not good enough to even deserve an explanation? Because I'm trying to be good for you, I'd do anything to stop you from leaving Rachel." Quinn looked up and Rachel felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she notices how the younger girls eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Just give me one chance, that's all I'm asking."

"Jesse's here." Rachel blurted.

"Who?" Quinn frowned, having not heard the name before.

"My ex-fiancée..." The teacher whispered.

"What?" Quinn sat up quickly, panicking, "You-you're not getting b-back together are you?"

"No, but he-well h-he's... Blackmailing me." Rachel admitted, "And-and I can't get caught with you, he's here for some reason that I don't know of yet and until he returns to New York, we can't be anywhere near each other."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" The girl looked at her with a hurt expression, "Didn't you trust me to wait for you?"

"I'm sorry." The teacher murmured sincerely, something in the pit of her stomach suddenly dropped. _She would have waited for you, she cares that much and you went and messed it up... What if she doesn't trust you again, huh? What then..._

"So are you going to give me a shot or..." Quinn trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence but forced herself to, "Or are you going to give up at the first hurdle?"

"I want you, I want you so much." Rachel smiled warmly and lovingly.

Quinn got off the table and took a step closer to the woman, lowering her voice, "Then let me have you."

"I'm all yours."

The teenager visibly shuddered at her lovers words and unable to hold back any longer she leaned down and gave the older woman a soft, lingering kiss.

It wasn't long before Quinn's hands wondered down her teacher's body, stopping at her thighs to squeeze them. A quiet moan escaped Rachel's lips, which only encouraged her student more. As Quinn brought her lips down onto the singers neck she slipped her hands to the back of Rachel's knees and lifted her up to place her a top of the desk.

Quinn worked her hands underneath Rachel's t-shirt and the woman gasped as she felt Quinn's hands move over her nipples. Unfortunately for the pair, this lasted only a few seconds before they were both startled by the classroom door rattling.

"Fuck!" Quinn's forehead fell to Rachel's shoulder, "We can't catch a break, can we?"

"Apparently not." The teacher agreed, just as angry about the interruption. The two made arrangements to meet on the top floor of Quinn's abandoned building later that night, knowing that there they could be themselves and not have to hide.

oOo

After Quinn's_ talk _with Rachel, she was taken to Principle Figgins. Yet as he tried to come up with a form of punishment, the teenager chose to deny ever being involved in the pranks and sad she was covering for a friend. So he was then forced to reconsider, since there was no evidence of her lying _or_ telling the truth, he decided to put the girl on probation. So for the rest of the week, Quinn would have to spend every free she had with Coach Sylvester.

That was how she ended up, sat on the bleachers watching the cheerios as they preformed one of their pieces of choreography. Only to her surprise, it wasn't anything like she'd expected.

"Thought's Q?" Coach Sylvester looked over her shoulder to the girl.

Quinn just shook her head bewildered, wondering if what she saw actually just happened. The cheerio's were out of sync, their moves were lacking enthusiasm and the whole routine itself was boring and completely unlike anything she'd have expected to see from Sue Sylvester's squad. The girl stubbed out her cigarette, placed her sunglasses on the top of her head and turned to the woman, "Honestly... They suck."

The skanks first thoughts were to run away, since she was pretty sure that the Coach had never heard a bad comment about her squad before. So she was surprised when the woman nodded with a sigh. "I know..."

"They're not even a little bit good," Quinn chuckled, "I mean, they nearly dropped Santana, and as much as I'd have loved to see her kick some ass, I think you have a problem old lady. You're never going to get to Nationals, not unless you make some pretty drastic changes."

"I've tried everything to get them to work harder, but nothing." Sylvester folded her arms in a huff.

"Then kick them all off the squad-" The skank was cut off.

"And why would I do that?" The coach laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"Because then they'd be serious." The punk stood up and walked down the bleachers until she was face to face with the teacher, "A lot of those girls out there need Cheerio's, they're using it to get scholarships. They lose their place and they'll work their asses of to get back on the squad."

Sue gave the girl a look of pride, "Good work Q."

"Can you end my probation early, for good behaviour?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, at best I could get you switched back to Berry." The coach replied, "I'm still surprised you two get on, i thought you'd be at each others necks."

"She's not to bad," The teenager muttered and then added, "She's also a push over."

"Agreed, now sit back and shut up."

"Whatever, just remember I helped you big time with the bunch of crap you call a champion squad." Quinn replied and returned to the bleachers, watching with a smug smirk as her old coach belted out orders for each and every cheerio to hand in their uniform before the end of the day. She remembered all the times years she'd been a cheerleader, the days where she'd walked around the school with so much power that the students would part in the hallways to avoid her. Now they just did it to avoid a fight, it was all different now.

Just as she thought she was going be be able to sit back and enjoy the sun for a little while, she saw Santana storming over with Brittany following just behind her. _Oh no, what have I done? _

"Bitch, tell me this was not your idea!" The latina said, her hands on her hips, "I saw you two talking, what did you say?"

"Calm down, I just gave her some friendly advice." Quinn raised her hands in surrender, "I'm sorry you two were cut but you have nothing to worry about, you'll be back on the squad first."

"What is she talking about, San?" Brittany frowned.

"Q, thinks that we got cut with the rest of the cheerios." Santana explained with a quick kiss to her girlfriends cheek.

"She kept you two, didn't she?" The punk raised her eyebrow.

"Please," Santana scoffed, "Like she'd dump me and Britt-Britt, we're the best she's got.

"Why are you angry then?"

"Because I'm the captain of the cheerio's, and thanks to you I have nobody to order about any more." Santana said with a laugh.

"Oh, so your pissed because you lost your minions." Quinn grinned.

"Damn straight, I needs them to do my evil bidding." The girl agreed, "just look out for yourself Q, the cheerio's aren't happy that you got them kicked off the squad and they're blaming you." She shrugged and then realised they only had a few minutes to get her belongings before her next lesson, "See you in Glee, Fabray."

"No way, I'm not going."

"Please Quinn," Brittany pouted, "Mr. Schue said it was a special meeting today and everyone has to be there."

"Well... I guess I'm am going then." The skank said as she saw the look Santana was giving her.

oOo

Quinn followed Santana and Brittana into the auditorium and to their seat's, they were a little late but it was apparent that everyone had waited for them to arrive. Once comfortable, Quinn looked up and looked around the stage. In the centre stood Mr. Schue, on his right was Mr. Hudson, who was playing with his whistle as stealing glances at Rachel, who was stood on the opposite side.

Rachel looked out into the crowd, her eyes lingered on Quinn, happily surprised by her appearance.

"Okay guys, we have a little treat for you today!" Mr. Shue beamed, "Miss Berry and Mr. Hudson are going to preform a song for you, don't worry, they've sung together before and they're brilliant."

Quinn rolled her eyes whilst Santana scoffed, "Perfect, show us how _good _we're _not._"

The rebel teen didn't get a chance to agree as Mr. Schue sat down with the rest of the gleeks and called for the music to start, the light's dimmed on the stage and the football coaches voice filled the room.

_[Finn Hudson]  
Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

Finn sent Rachel a lopsided smile and started walking towards her, slowly as he sang. His eyes never left hers and the music teacher could feel the jealousy poring from Quinn. She didn't even have to look at the skank to know she was annoyed, but Rachel was a performer and the show must go on.

_[Rachel Berry]__  
__Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_

Rachel met him somewhere in the middle of the stage, the two circled around each other. The P.E teacher went to hold her hand, but she moved her hands behind her back and sent him a small glare, which he ignored completely.

_[Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry]  
They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family_

_Rachel_backed away from her ex and started heading in the direction that Finn had just come from. Hoping that the man would copy her actions, luckily he did.

_Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Quinn watched Rachel, unable to turn away from the woman singing. Her voice was perfect, she was annoyed with herself for never asking the woman to sing for her before. As her lover sang the lyrics, Quinn found goosebumps covering her arms.

_She's amazing._

There was a moment when they were singing where Mr. Schue turned around in his seat and told everyone to join in on the backing vocals. Telling everyone that they needed to get used to singing as a team. What they didn't expect was for another male performer to appear from behind the curtains and make his way across the stage. Rachel's voice wavered slightly when she saw Jesse heading her way, but she continued to sing, not wanting to make a scene and cause the man to do anything stupid.

It was only Quinn and Mr. Schue that noticed that her panicked expression, everyone else was none the wiser and went on as normal.

_[Rachel Berry]  
Oh boy you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world__  
__We all need the clowns to make us smile__  
(__ooooh) through space and time (through space and time)_  
_Always another show wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you_

Jesse danced with her as if nothing was wrong, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulled her into him, her back pressing against his front as he took over as the lead singer. Quinn's nails dug into her palms at the sight, wishing to be up on the stage. _I'm going to kill him!_ At this point she hoped that Finn would sing the next lines but as he opened his mouth Jesse's voice overtook his.

_[Jesse St. James]_

_Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully_

Quinn was fuming, watching the couple moving around the stage together so professionally. This was the ex that Rachel had told her about, there was no doubt about it. The only question was why she wasn't stopping him or pulling away. What the hell is he holding over her? On cue the rest of Glee club, apart from the pissed off punk joined in singing. Instead the skank rose from her seat and made her exit, leaving Rachel powerless to do anything but watch.

_(Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh) Faithfully  
Faithfully... I'm still yours  
(Ooooooh ooooooooh)... I'm still yours  
(Ooooooh ooooooooh)... I'm still yours  
Faithfully_

As soon as the song ended, all of the students were told to leave the room and after a little persuading, Rachel was able to convince the two teacher to give her a moment with Jesse. Soon enough the two were alone, stood in silence as they looked into each others eyes.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" Rachel whispered but the man just pulled out an opened envelope, passing it over and then he walked away. The woman pulled out the letter from inside, only having to read the first line before she started to hyperventilate.

oOo

On the other side of town, about an hour later when Quinn entered her home, having spent the time roaming the streets of Lima, to try and clear her head. In the end, a plan was made to try and sleep off her bad mood and then go and meet Rachel later that night. But the girl never made it to her bed, she didn't even make it to the stairs. There was only enough time to shout for help as she felt her father's fist connect with her jaw.

* * *

**Question: Someone asked for Were!Peen, thoughts? I've never wrote it before and never really thought about it, but I'll give it a try if it's what you guys want. **

**Next chapter: Cute Faberry! Parts of Rachel's past is revealed. Some Russell drama... Some good drama though :) **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Update is here and it comes with the message that there will be NO were!peen in this story, so you can all stop freaking out :) Next thing is just to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, it makes my day every time i read one of your comments or ideas for what should happen in future chapters.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I found it rather hard to write! Anyway, thanks for all your support. Follow me on tumblr: hellyeahfaberryforever if you want to ask me anything, I'll answer :) **

* * *

Chapter Nine: All important phone calls

Rachel was sat in the middle of the stage in the auditorium, on her knees with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Frantically trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and catch her breath. The teacher hadn't moved from that exact spot since Jesse left her there, without so much as an explanation for him being in the possession of a letter she'd been waiting for since the day she left New York.

Everything event into overdrive, reality set in and she realised just how much she'd messed up. Her life wasn't supposed to go like this, she'd had it planned out since she was just a child. Her dream was to be a star on Broadway and win a Tony by the time she was twenty five, in this time she'd have also gotten married to the man of her dreams and was living the life of a celebrity.

That obviously hadn't gone to plan.

"Rach, what the hell happened?" Emily shrieked upon seeing her best friend alone and gasping for oxygen.

"Did you find her?" Ethan asked, poking his head around the door.

They'd been waiting at home for her to arrive and when she never did they came looking for her, this wasn't the first time that the pair had found her in this state. It was a well know fact that Rachel had been know to over think things and worry to the point where she'd end up having a panic attack. Normally one of her friends were there to talk her through it, but this time she'd been alone. Ethan scurried after Emily as she sprinted down the steps, heading towards his other roomate. He only stopped when he was crouched beside the two women, watching as Emily held Rachel in her arms.

"It's okay, It's okay." Emily cooed, "I've gotcha, just breath Rachel."

"I... Can't... Breath." She cried, her breaths short and quick. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die._ She repeated over and over in her head. Her body was trembling as she tightened her grip on her friend, needing something to steady her.

"Rachel Berry, listen to me." Emily said softly, "I need you to take deep breaths for me okay? Think happy thoughts or something. I don't know, think about Quinn."

"Think of Quinn, really?" Ethan shook his head, "That's the best advice you've got when your friend if having an panic attack."

"It's the best I've got, shut up and help me." The girl slapped his chest with her free hand.

"Rachel, we're here and we need you to take some deep breath's for us, slowly." The boy had helped her the last time she'd had an attack. "Now listen to me okay, you're fine, everything's fine."

It was another few minutes of the young man repeating himself before Rachel managed to control her breathing and relaxed slightly. Yet the tears still streamed down her cheeks for several more moments afterwards, the three just sat there together. Rachel was leaning into Emily's side, her head resting on the other woman's shoulder with her eyes closed. Everything had gone so terribly wrong. Thankfully, she had her friends to help her, she had no idea what she'd do without them.

"Sweetheart, can we take you home now?" Ethan asked warmly, a small comforting smile on his lips.

"Please." Was all Rachel responded with.

oOo

Quinn opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to clear the blurring scenery. Everything hurt, near enough her body was screaming out in pain. She writhed on the floor, clutching her waist as she attempted to sit up, but she didn't make it more than a few inches off the ground before she felt an overwhelming feeling of dizziness. The teenager collapsed backwards for force, she'd almost gave up trying to save herself, that was until she heard the familiar buzz of her phone coming from just beside her head, she felt hope.

The skank turned her body just enough so she could reach for the mobile, hissing loudly at the sting rippling through her arm and side as she moved her hand out and back in. She ignored the text from Rachel and pressed the dial button and holding the phone to her ear, praying for the girl to answer.

She was in luck.

"_What's up, Q? Miss me already?" _Santana's voice teased her.

"H-help me," Her voice croaked, her words barely audible. She knew it was all the girl needed for her to understand she was in trouble and so she closed her eyes and waited, hoping that Santana would get there before her father returned.

"_I'm on my way."_ The Latina replied instantly and then put down the phone, not sure if it whether it was the anger of fear that made tears well up in her eyes.

All she could think about was her friends desperate tone and how she needed to get to her as quickly as she could, there was no way she was going to lose Quinn now, now when she'd just got her back. The head cheerleader text Puck as she pulled up the Fabray house, telling him it was an emergency and that's all the boy needed before he was in his car himself and driving over at a dangerous speed.

Santana burst through the front door and headed straight for the living room since it was the first room she thought of. The head cheerleader froze in the doorway, seeing Quinn lay in a small pool of blood by her head, the gash on her forehead still had the red liquid trickling out.

"Holy shit." She fumbled for her phone, calling 911.

oOo

Puck was the next to be informed, having been on the receiving end of the text from Santana. Since then he'd been freaking out, Quinn was his best friend. Yes they'd fallen out but in the end of the day, they'd been though so much together and the girl was like a sister to him. So when Santana told him what'd happened he knew exactly who was responsible, because he had see it all before. Next thing he knew he was speeding to the Fabray house. But as the boy argued with the Latina over who got to accompany their friend in the car, a thought washed over him. Russell was going to get away with this again and this time he was older and stronger, he could take him and knew knew it. He chose to stay behind and waited by the side of the road until the business man arrived home from from wherever he'd been and the moment he did Puck walked up the front yard.

"Hey, Mr. Fabray?" Puck raised his eyebrow, trying to copy the way Quinn did it.

"That's me." The man straightened out his tie, shutting his car door, "How can I help you, boy?"

"Well..." The jock paused and then without thinking twice, balled his fist and took a swing at the older man's face. The punch connected just under his eye, Russell stumbled backwards, groaning in pain. "That... That was for Quinn."

"You son of a bitch!" The Fabray man yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She didn't deserve this." Puck spat, "All Quinn has ever done is try to make you proud of her!"

"She's a disgusting little_ dyke_, how the hell is that making me proud?" The man yelled, sneering at the the meer thought of his daughter being with another woman, that wasn't the way he raised her. It wasn't the Fabray way, so he fully believed it was her own fault.

"What difference does it make? You're her father, you're supposed to look after her!" The Mohawked boy could feel his anger building once again, the memories of his own father taking his anger out of him and eventually leaving.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"You're beating on my Lesbro," Puck cracked his knuckled, "It has everything to do with me."

Russell could see that the teenager wasn't planning on leaving any time soon, so he moved forwards to try and attempt to tackle the footballer to the ground. It was a clumsy attack and Puck was quick to counter it, dodging the man just before slamming his foot into the back of Russell's knee, bringing him down to the floor.

"Dumb ass, I've been in more fights than _both_ you and I can count." The Jew said darkly, kneeling down next to the man. "Don't you _ever _go near her again."

"I can do what I want, she's _my_ daughter!" Russell growled.

"Yeah, well she's my best friend and I'm not going to sit by any more and watch you hurt her. Ever again." Puck threw his fist towards the man's nose, this time there was a loud crack and the rebel boy knew he's broken it, the sheer amount of blood that started to pour from it and the loud cry from the man made it clear. "That's for hitting a girl, rule one dude."

Then he left, getting out before he got himself arrested again and got back in his truck, next stop Lima Hospital.

oOo

On the other side of town Rachel was called down from her bedroom, of which she hadn't left since coming home from work, to find Brittany on her doorstep. She wasn't sure exactly what to do. The biggest question running through her mind was how all her student's somehow knew where she lived, but when she noticed the tears in the dancers eyes she figured something had happened and something bad. She'd been so wrapped up in her own trouble's she'd forgotten all about Quinn and her trouble at home, she just prayed that maybe, just maybe it was something entirely different.

"Quinn's hurt." The blonde said, her thumb stroking the small stuffed duck in her hands.

_No no no, this can't be happening! _The teacher blinked, not accepting the words coming from her students mouth, "I'm sorry, what?" She silently prayed for her to have misheard the girl, although she knew it was very unlikely.

"She's in the hospital, Sanny said you have to take me."

"Let me grab my keys." Rachel said, she didn't need any more of an explanation. It only took a few seconds for her to run into the kitchen, grab her keys off the side and returned to the front of the house this time to find Emily stood with Brittany. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." The woman replied with a chuckle, throwing Rachel her shoes which she quickly slid on, "There's nothing good on TV and lately your life is like a freaking soap opera, so I'm just gonna tag along with you today." Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing that her friend was just trying to lighten the mood and stop her from having another panic attack in the same day.

"I'm glad you find this enjoyable."

Emily just grinned and headed towards the vehicle, taking the passenger's seat next to Rachel whilst Brittany sat in the back. The drive was excruciatingly slow, there was so much traffic on the road that the teacher actually contemplated the thought of just walking to the hospital.

_She's going to be okay, it has to be okay._

Rachel was out the car door the second they parked, leaving it to Emily to lock up. The brunette stopped when she was stood before the front desk, looking around for a nurse that could direct her to Quinn. Only none of them were stopping, even after she cleared her voice multiple times. It took a clap of her hands, right in the face of a nurse to get her attention.

"Hello, can I help you?" An older woman, around her mid sixty's asked.

"Yes, could you tell me where Quinn Fabray's room is please?" Rachel arched her brow, leaning over the desk to look at the computer.

The nurse paused as the teacher did so, turning the screen before she started to type again only this time she modelled an irritated expression. "Are you family?"

"Yes... I'm her aunt?" Rachel bit her lip, knowing the lie was completely unbelievable.

"Sure you are." The woman shook her head and made one final click on the mouse, "Okay, she's in room 108, you're not squeamish are you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Your girlfriends in a pretty bad shape."

"I told you, she's my niece."

"And I don't believe you." The nurse whose name tag read: _Kim_ told her.

Rachel huffed, "Can I still see her?"

"I suppose so." Kim gave her a fake smile, and pointed to her left guiding her to the room. When the brunette arrived she saw Santana asleep in the chair to one side of the room and Puck was curled into a little ball just by her feet. _They're so loyal, I'm glad she had friends like that..._

"You made it." Rachel's head snapped to the side when she heard the breathless mumble from the hospital bed. Lay under the covers was a severely beaten Quinn Fabray, her eyes gazed over the visible parts of her students body. The bandage wrapped around her head, the stitches right below her left eye and the deep bruising covering most of her skin. The nurse was right, she looked like hell and the worst part was that everyone knew this was coming and yet nobody had stopped it. _I could have stopped this, If I wasn't thinking about myself and Jesse then I could have stopped it from happening. _

"Holy Moses, I'm so sorry Quinn." Her eyes welled and she scurried to her side.

The girl shook her head, wincing slightly, "Don't be, It wasn't your fault."

"I should have been there, I should have protected you!" Rachel sniffled, trying so hard to be strong and not let her tears get the best of her.

"Quieten down, I don't need those two waking up." Quinn chuckled softly, "They've been a pain in my ass, treating me like I'm dying since the moment I woke up."

"You look like you are." As soon as Rachel said it, her hands flew over her mouth and her eyes opened in disbelief. _Did you seriously just tell her that? _

"I think you've been hanging around me for too long." Quinn's tongue flicked out over her bottom lip, gently.

"Where's your father?"

"I don't know, he was gone before I woke up." The teenager shrugged, she didn't care where he was if she was honest, all she wanted was to be left alone.

"What about your mother?" Rachel asked, taking Quinn's hand into her own and rubbing gentle circles into her palm.

"Gone too." She said nonchalantly.

"Where are you going to live?" The singer gasped, the thought of the teenager on the streets nearly made her start crying all over again. _You're so damn emotional, If Emily was in here right now she'd beat you with a bloody stick. Get it together!_

"My Aunt and Uncle live just outside of Lima and I'm going to stay with them and my Cousin, they're coming to see me in the morning." Quinn explained, taking a deep breath every few words, not able to get through a full sentence without wheezing.

"They're not like..." Rachel stopped herself, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"No, they're not like my parents." The skank smiled slightly, "You'll love them and my Cousin Sam is really cool too."

"So, you're happy?"

"As happy as I can be about this." Quinn said with a broken smile, her hand tightening around her lovers.

"I'm just glad you're okay," The teacher brought the hand to her lips, "I rushed right over here with Emily and Brittany."

"I kinda figured about the rush." The teenager laughed quietly, giving Rachel a once over.

"Wha-" Then she stopped as she noticed that she was dressed in her favorite star pyjamas, "Oh my god."

"You look hot, stop worrying."

"Stop it."

"Listen, you're beautiful."

"I look like a child." The woman groaned, wishing that she'd brought something to change into.

"You really really do, but I love it." Quinn argued, pulling Rachel closer, "Sleep with me?"

"I don't think that's very hygienic and you're also in a lot of pain, we should probably wait until you can at least walk again..." The singer trailed off as she saw the huge grin that the younger girl was sporting, "You meant _actually_ sleeping, didn't you?"

"Yeah, now get in here and cuddle me." She tugged at the hand again and lifted the covers so that the woman could slip inside.

"I can't, I'll hurt you." Rachel stepped backwards.

"No you won't, just get in I'm tired and want to sleep." Quinn ordered her with a look that told the teacher not to argue. Rachel stole a quick glance back at the door and when she saw that it was closed, she crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers back up. They moved around until they were both comfortable, being cautious of Quinn's injuries.

Then there was a long and awkward silence, until the older woman broke it, "I have to tell you something."

"...I know, this is the quietest I've ever seen you, so I figured something was up." The teenager said quietly.

"I got a letter from my ex today."

"Why did Jesse write you a letter?" Quinn frowned.

"It wasn't from him, It's another ex." Rachel spoke into the teens neck, "I-I haven't read it yet but I know it's something bad."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Jesse gave it to me and he's always trying to hurt me." The diva fumbled with Quinn's fingers, her nerves getting the best of her.

"What's he got on you, Rachel?" Quinn mumbled, pulling her lover closer.

"I... I can't say." The singer whispered, kissing the skanks neck slowly, making sure to only touch the patches of skin where she wasn't injured.

The younger girl hummed in pleasure and tilted her head upwards. Leaning in slowly, the two's lips barely touched at first until, just relishing in the feeling of each other. Quinn knew she couldn't hold herself up much longer and so left Rachel with a lingering kiss before lowering herself back down, "Trust me, please."

The teacher mumbled something unintelligible under her breath that Quinn couldn't hear.

"Rachel." Quinn said, looking into her eyes and in that moment the teacher she'd lost, "You can tell me."

"..._A-sex-tape._" The woman rushed, blushing brightly.

"Please tell me I heard that correctly and you just said _sex tape_!" Quinn's jaw dropping open when Rachel nodded, "No way... But you're such a prude!"

"I. Am. Not."

"Are too."

"Quinn please." The diva whined, pushing her face into the pink haired girls pillow.

"Will you calm down, It's not that bad, why are you freaking out so much?" Sure having a sex tape, probably wasn't a good move in your career but the teenager didn't understand why Rachel had given up her dreams over it.

"It was with a girl."

"What difference does that make?"

"The girl was a co-star from Broadway, she's married Quinn." Rachel had never meant to be involved in an affair but the girl was just so beautiful and hers and Jesse's relationship wasn't working out so after a late night of reading through lines together, they ended up making out and from then onwards they saw each other more frequently. One night they'd gone back to Rachel's apartment and got caught by Jesse and from that moment onwards the boy pledged to get back at her for betraying him.

"You both cheated, so why should you have to suffer with the consequences and not her?" Quinn knew she probably should be discussing such a topic whilst in the hospital, under a hell of a lot of sedatives but she couldn't just sit by whilst Rachel was going out of her mind in worry.

"I can't break up a marriage, I just can't." Rachel sighed, "Plus if it comes out, my fathers will see it or at least hear about it and they'd be_ so_ disappointed in me."

"It's a freaking sex tape, I don't understand the issue."

"The issue is I don't want thousands of people to see me like that, I'll be humiliated and there's hardly any chance that anyone will ever hire me again if Jesse revealed the video to the public." The brunette tried to get her point of view across.

"I guess we need to find a way to get that tape then." Quinn said, more to herself than to Rachel.

"Jesse will never let it go, it's his leverage, he looses that and he has nothing." The woman replied, taking her free hand and entwining hers and the skanks fingers together.

"Well... What if we found something to blackmail him back with?"

"Impossible, he's never does anything wrong." Rachel had been with Jessie since the start of college up until she obtained her first role on Broadway and never once had she known him to break any sort of rule. Either that or he was brilliant at covering things up, which sounded a lot like him.

"We'll have to change that then."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Leave it with me, I'll come up with something." Quinn told her stongly, wanting to show her how able she was at protecting the woman.

"You're perfect you know that?" The teacher kissed her student on her forehead lovingly.

"Yes I do." The younger girl agreed with an overconfident smirk.

"Of all things, I have to get a girlfriend with a bigger ego than me." The teacher laughed, not noticing the way that Quinn's breath hitched.

"Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend." The teenager asked quietly, biting her lip, even though she deeply regretted the action when she remembered that her bottom lip was split on the left side.

"Obviously." Rachel stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." Quinn trailed off.

"What? Did you not think we were?" Various different thoughts flashed through the singers mind, as she continued her voice came out as a high pitched squeal, "Oh god, you haven't been seeing other people have you?"

"No, no, it's just-It's stupid." The hospitalised girl tried to calm her, hoping she wouldn't be asked to explain as she was embarrassed by the truth.

"What is it?" Rachel asked stubbornly, although a little afraid of the answer.

"...Um, I kinda wanted to ask you properly after I had taken you on a _real_ date." The punk's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Quinn..."

"It doesn't matter." She waved off, "Can I call you my girlfriend now then?"

"Nope." There was a teasing tone to Rachel's voice as she spoke, making her student give her a look of bewilderment. The brunette waited for a moment before she continued, knowing that waiting too long may cause Quinn to be upset with her, "...Because that date sounds perfect, where are you taking me?"

Quinn released her breath that she didn't know she'd been holding and pecked her future girlfriend's lips, "It's a secret."

The diva bit on the teenager's bare shoulder, just hard enough so she could feel it but careful not to hurt her any more than she was and then secured her arms around the punks waist and the two closed their eyes and relaxed into each other. Soon they both drifted off, falling into a soundless sleep. Neither hearing the door opened or Emily and Brittany as they stepped in, they'd been waiting outside until the voices had stopped, not wanting to interrupt. The blonde dancer walked straight up to her girlfriend and sat on her lap, her head resting in the crook of the latina's neck. Emily on the other hand leant in the doorway a smile on her lips as she looked over at Rachel and Quinn.

"What a couple of cuties..." She said into the dark, switching off the light and walking over and lay next to Puck, slapping away the boys hands as he tried to grope her in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, Russell is gone... For now.**

**Next chapter: I'll be introducing Sam, because I always thought he looked too similar to Quinn to date. Rachel will read the letter. And more, let me know if you have any ideas! Should be updating again in the next few day's hopefully! :)**

**Review maybe? Just a little one? **


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hi all, so I really hated this chapter as I was exhausted when I wrote it and so I've gone back and changed quite a bit. **

* * *

Chapter Ten: Back to school

Rachel was brought out of her sleep by low murmuring voices, she tried to ignore them and cuddled back into the body beside her. Until she realised exactly where she was and more importantly who she was sharing the room with. It took a moment for her to build up enough courage to open her eyes and when she did she instantly regretted it, wondering how long the four people looming over the bed had been stood there.

"Sooo... Q's banging Berry, nice." Santana's amused voice woke up Quinn, but when she looked towards her friends she didn't seem bothered with the fact they'd been watching her, and it seemed that she was more irritated about being awoken more than anything else.

"Please let this be a dream." The teacher pleaded, praying that this was all just a nightmare and their secret was _still_ a secret. Images of her being arrested and sent to prison flashed through her thoughts, sure she was overreacting but all she could think of was how orange really wasn't her colour. _I can't go to prison, I'm too weak, I'd never last. God, I can't even come up with a good excuse for sharing a bed with my freaking student, what the hell were you thinking Rachel!_

"You're not that lucky." Santana chuckled, her arm finding its way around her own blonde girlfriend.

"This can't be happening." The woman grumbled, seeing the compromising position she was in. _You're an idiot, how did you not see this coming, you were sharing the same bloody room and you _still _climbed into bed with her!_

"_So_ hot." Puck said under his breath, glancing over the two intertwined bodies.

"Eyes to yourself, Puckerman!" Quinn snapped at him, giving him a glare that managed to actually get the boy to look away.

"Someone's grouchy this morning." Santana grinned, taking a seat at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Be nice, she's hurt." Brittany whispered into her girlfriends ear, kissing her softly on the cheek. Quinn's watched, her mouth twitching as she held back a smile as the head cheerleader's cheeks turn pink as she melted into the blonde dancer's body.

"Look..." Rachel started but her nerves got the better of her. _I'm going to lose it all, how could I be so reckless?_

"Berry will you breathe?" Santana rolled her eyes, "We're not going to tell anyone about you and Q, even if it is seriously messed up and not to mention really gross."

"Why-Why would you do that?" Rachel didn't trust the Latina, why would she? It wasn't like they were friends, she didn't know her.

"Because Quinn needs you," The cheerleader shrugged, "and right now, that's good enough for me."

"Can you stop speaking as if I'm not here?" The injured teen scowled, feeling if she was not being given a say in her own relationship.

"Yes-Sorry." Rachel nodded firmly and looked towards Quinn, "Can we take you home now?"

"I'm not sure, what did the doctor's say?" Quinn turned her head to Santana who shrugged and then to Puck who did the same. It wasn't until her hazel eyes fell upon Emily, who was shaking her head at the lack of knowledge from the skanks_ so-called friends_ that she was given an answer.

"They need to do one last check up," She told her, offering the girl a small smile, "then you can go after that."

"Great! I'm craving a cigarette." The skank beamed, just thinking about it.

"No, absolutely not." Rachel shook her head, not even considering allowing the younger girl to smoke, "I have a quitting kit at home that I ordered for you a few days ago, we can grab it on the way to the loft."

"You're joking, right?" Quinn gave her a look of horror, craving nicotine now more than ever.

"Can I have your stash then?" Puck said quickly, figuring that he may as well ask even if the possibility that Quinn would give him any of her cigarettes was unlikely.

"I'm not quitting." The punk ground out.

"Yes you are." Rachel argued, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow challenging the teenager. Quinn could see it was pointless, the look of sheer determination on the woman's face said it all. She wasn't going to win, so she might as well give up now.

"Can we talk about this later?" Quinn tried.

"The only thing we'll be taking about later, is the most effective way to help you give up this nasty habit." Rachel gave her a quick kiss on the lips, successfully silencing the teen.

oOo

After about an hour of waiting, Quinn was seen to by the doctor. He went through her injuries and explained how she'd need to use crutches for the next few weeks, until her ankle was healed after fracturing it from the fall. The rest of her injuries were basically waved away by the skank as she'd been through it before and knew how to deal with them.

Lastly her doctor informed her that she'd be needing to speak to a therapist for several weeks to make sure she was mentally stable, having gone through a very traumatic time in her life they were unsure on how she'd deal with it. Although she tried to explain that she was fine, Rachel had convinced her that it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone who would have an outsiders view.

After that she was allowed to go home, even if she didn't really have a home. Rachel wanted to being her home with herself and Emily but her roommate had convinced her how bad an idea that was, especially with Jesse still snooping around.

Eventually it was decided that everyone would stay the night at Quinn's loft, as her aunt and uncle weren't in town for a few days. After everything, all Quinn wanted was a quiet night with movies and take out. She didn't want to think about anything else, not even the fact she was now free from her parents, the abuse and hatred that had surrounded her for so long.

_I'm free to like my life, the way I want to live it. _

A few hours later they'd all surrounded themselves around the television, Rachel and Quinn were on the large sofa since she needed something soft to rest her foot on but it was also just an excuse to the two could cuddle together. Santana and Brittany had called dibs on the recliner, with the head cheerleader sat across the blonde's lap, both more interested in each other than the film. Puck was sat with his back against the sofa, next to him was Emily who had placed several pillows between them in order to make the boy keep his hands to himself.

As they came to the end of their second film Rachel became aware that she was still in possession of the unopened letter that Jesse had given to her. She waited patiently until the movie was over to tell Quinn, who only urged her to open it and get the bed news out of the way. Reluctantly, the diva ripped into the envelope, taking out its contents.

"What does it say?" Quinn asked impatiently as her lover's eyes scanned over the piece of paper.

"Nothing." Rachel replied, her eyes squinting in confusion.

"Nothing?" The skank frowned.

"That's what I said," She nodded, "It's got nothing but a number attached."

"So what does that mean?" Emily questioned, taking a big handful of the popcorn, ready for some Rachel Berry drama. Even though she knew it wasn't exactly her place, she wanted all the details so she could fill Ethan in the following day. It wasn't like Rachel wouldn't tell her eventually, so she didn't feel too bad for intruding.

"That I need to call her." Rachel assumed as she flipped the paper round to make sure she hadn't missed anything. _I don't understand._

"What do you think she wants?" Puck joined in the conversation, lifting his feet onto the table.

"I have no idea." She shrugged, leaning into Quinn's side and placing her head onto the younger girls shoulder. Quinn thought for a moment before poking Rachel in the ribs with a grin, the teacher raised her eyebrow questioningly urging the girl to talk, "Do you think we can get her to help?"

"Help with what?" Santana lifted her head, wondering what her friend was up to.

"Taking down _St. Jackass._" Quinn scowled, just his name made her angry.

"There will be none of that," Rachel said forcefully, "I've thought it over and In my opinion hiring a private detective will probably be the best option."

"No way, we'll have more fun if we get to be involved." Quinn refused, "And it cost's too much, you shouldn't waste your money on trying to _find_ something to hold over Jesse, not when we can _make_ something to hold over him."

"I don't understand." The music teacher uttered.

"We _needs_ to humiliate the guy so badly that he can't show anyone your _sexcapades, _because he'd know we'd show everyone the blackmail we have against him." Santana said, having heard the last part of the conversation and deciding she wanted her say, "So he'd have to back down or he'd end up just ruining himself as well as you."

"You told her about the tape, _Quinn._" Rachel whined, hiding her face in the crook of the teenager's neck.

"They needed to know everything," The girl said apologetically and after a short pause dropped her tone and whispered into the older woman's ear, "It might help if we got to see the actual tape."

"No."

"Why-"

"Don't bother, I'm not changing my mind." Rachel shook her head, knowing there was no way she would ever let anyone see that tape.

Quinn eyes grew darker, "What about me? Could we not watch it _together_ maybe?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "N-no, just drop-drop it, you're not watching it."

"You're no fun." The teenager mumbled.

"Oh really?" Rachel hummed, leaning in close to the skanks ear so only she could hear, "Because, I thought we could have some fun if we managed to get rid of this lot at some point tonight."

"Everyone, get the fuck out of my loft!" Quinn yelled, her heart rate increasing.

"Fuck you, Q." Santana threw a handful of popcorn at the ex-cheerio's head, "You're not getting rid of us just so you can grope Berry, It's not like you can do much anyway, if you remember you just got out of hospital _this _morning."

"You need to rest lots." Brittany advised her, "And me and ___S_anny can take Hercules to the park for you on lot's of walks."

"Thanks Britt, but you guys make it sound worse than it is." Quinn stated slightly annoyed, but that quickly disappeared when Rachel's arm curled around her shoulder and squeezed, moving them closer together.

"You can't walk without crutches, it's as worse as we're making it." The teacher said, leaning in to give her a sweet peck on the lips before facing the screen as the next film started.

oOo

The next week went painfully slow for Quinn. Her mornings were filled with a wake up call from Santana and Brittany, who came extra early thanks to cheerio's practice and wake the skank up and to take Hercules out for a walk and no matter how hard the Quinn would try, neither of the cheerleaders would let her accompany them. She'd then spend most of the morning watching T.V or roaming the internet until Rachel arrived after school with a pile of homework and food.

It wasn't the best plan, but they were doing the best they could with what they had. It's not like anyone could have expected Quinn to be still living in the loft alone, unfortunately Quinn's Aunt and Uncle weren't able to move into Lima for another few weeks, as they were having difficulty selling their house with such short notice but her cousin would be coming to stay with her within the next day so the teenager was looking forward to having more company through the day.

Although as much as she looked forward to her cousins arrival, by the seventh day came around she felt close to insanity, the boredom had become too much. There is only so much Jerry Springer that she could take. So without thinking twice she grabbed her crutches and hobbled out of the loft, taking extreme care when going down the stairs and calling for a taxi to take her to school.

Quinn managed to make it just in time for fourth period and she couldn't have been more pleased with the teacher who was substituting for her double lesson of English.

"Okay, listen up everyone!" Rachel's voice shouted as she entered the room, knowing it was pointless to try to get anyone to do work as it had become clear to her that when she would substitute for another lesson the students effort would decrease.

_Why do I even bother? Oh yeah, you're a teacher, you get paid to get ignored._

"Is anyone listening?" The teacher sighed, her head lolling to one side.

"I am." Came a voice in the back of the room.

Rachel tried to find whoever it was that had spoken but there were too many people sat on their desks to be able to get a proper look, "C-can everyone take a seat please?"

The teacher hadn't really needed to wait for everyone to be seated before she spotted the girl, If it weren't for the bright pink hair then it may have possibly been a little harder to find her but then again the rest of the teenager wasn't out of sight, with her foot was perched upon her desk and her hand waving around just asking for her attention.

"Miss Berry..." Quinn hummed, her eyes burning into the older woman's. Rachel found herself drawn to the girl like she always was, her eyes flickering down to the younger girls lips. _Why does she have this effect on me? Every time she looks at me I feel weak at the knees and that's only supposed to happen in fairytale's!_

"What-what do you t-think you're doing?" The teacher asked, wondering why the injured teenager was in school after only being released from hospital only one week ago. _She's still hurt, make her go home Rachel!_

"I'm ready to listen intently to your lesson, Miss." Quinn smirked, there was a little laughter from a few students in the classroom, they'd obviously taken this act from the teenager as one to irritate and annoy their teacher but the pair involved knew better.

She was teasing Rachel.

"A-and why do you have your foot on the desk?" The diva huffed, wanting to be able to argue with her for making her out to be weak in front of her class but the image of her lover lay in that hospital bed flashed through her mind and she found she was unable to do so.

"The doctor told me to keep it elevated." Quinn remarked.

"He would have _probably_ told you to rest too," Rachel countered, "but you don't seem like you're following those rules so why this one?"

"Yes, I should be at home right now, but I didn't want my education to suffer due to my absence." The teenager replied, her eyes scanning the room as they spoke, noting the warning glare from both Santana and Puck. _I guess we're being a bit too obvious..._

"Outside." Rachel ordered, pointing to the door.

Quinn blinked, "Really?" She asked, wondering if the diva was being serious.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest, "I won't listen to you chatting back to me in the classroom, so you can get out."

The girl ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"Fine." Quinn agreed reluctantly, getting up from her seat and pushing past the singer and walked straight out of the door.

"Everyone, if you could separate into groups of three's and take one of the sheets of music on my desk and start planning on your performance." Rachel told the students as she followed after the teen stopping when her hand reached for the door knob, "Harmony, you're in charge."

There were groans and shouts heard from the class but the teacher shut the door quickly, approaching the girls bathroom without thinking twice.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel shouted, making Quinn flinch slightly, having never heard the woman raise her voice like that before.

"Sorry." The skank shrugged, "You're hot when you're angry."

Rachel fumed, "No, this is serious! You could have got us caught, you can't talk to me like that when we're in school Quinn, you make me look like a bad teacher."

"I didn't mean to do that..." Quinn replied quietly, starting to feel the strange feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"What were you doing then?" Rachel arched her brow, questioningly.

"I was just keeping my image," The teenager said defensively, "Unless_ you _want people to figure out something is going on between us because It would be pretty damn strange if I started going to class and behaving."

"Don't do that, you're not the good guy right now." The teacher prodded the girl's shoulder angrily, "You're not getting away with this so easily."

"What you doing to do?" Quinn bit her bottom lip gently, her eyes darkened.

Rachel's gulped, seeing the girl approach her. _God damn, I really need to learn how she does that._

There was a moment where both women stopped, unsure of what happened next. Do they walk away, argue once they were out of the school and away from the danger of being found or stay and finish it now whilst they were both still agitated.

Then Quinn had an entirely new thought as she started walking closer, a noticeable limp in her step since her crutches were leant up against the wall. Rachel was none the wiser when the younger girls lips collided with hers and the teacher melted into the kiss, running her hands through pink hair and pulling Quinn's face closer.

The student groaned, "We don't have long."

"W-we can't do-do this here." Rachel stuttered, trying to find some strength in her to pull away.

"I can't wait, I need to have you now." Quinn husked, desperately.

"Holy Moses." Rachel mumbled, unable to say anything else as the skank's lips moved to behind her ear, slowly kissing down her neck.

Quinn gently bit down on the particularly sensitive spot on the woman's neck, Rachel's back arched in response and her eyes slammed shut.

The music teacher thought back to the first time she and Quinn were in this bathroom, they were in the same position and the memories only increased her desire. It was only when the punk backed her into the sink that she was brought back to the present. The look Quinn was giving her told her one thing, that this time she didn't plan on stopping. Rachel's hands move to either side of her body, gripping onto the sinks and lifting herself up so Quinn didn't have to hold her any longer.

"Hurry up." The brunette said, trying to rush the girl since the class may have been wondering where they'd disappeared to. _Fuck the class, Quinn is in-between your legs, forget about them!_

The skank agreed and ran her hands down her teacher's body, only stopping once she reached her parted thighs. She pushed Rachel's panties aside and entered her, not bothering to tease since they didn't have enough time. The older woman lunched forwards, this time being the one to initiate a kiss. It was sloppy and desperate, their tongues clashing together.

But a knock on the door stopped Quinn, her fingers came to a halt.

"_Rachel, are you in there?"_ Said the muffled voice behind the door.

The teacher whimpered, "Quinn, don't stop." then brought her hand to the students and helped her start the movements again.

"_Rachel?" _The man's voice asked again.

"Finn, will you fuck off!" The teacher growled.

"_I need to talk to you." _He whined.

"I swear... I'm going to hit you... Please just... Go away!" Rachel told him between sharp breath's, finding it incredibly hard to talk as Quinn sped up and curled her fingers to hitting that spot over and over as she pumped in and out, "Holy shit!"

"Come for me." The skank whispered into her ear, nipping on her earlobe.

"Q-uinnnnn." The diva shuddered and climaxed moaning loudly, neither of them caring at this point whether Finn heard or not. The punk watched with wide eyes, mesmerised by Rachel's orgasm and reached up to kiss her.

_She's so beautiful, how did you get so lucky Quinn?_

"That..." Rachel took a big breath of air, "Was amazing, you're amazing."

"Oh I know." Quinn smirked, assertively.

The musician rolled her eyes and jumped off the sink, "Let's go back to class before your head gets to big to fit through the door."

"I'm not going." Quinn said back, knowing full well that it would just start off the arguments again and still her stubbornness forced her to speak.

"Why not?" Rachel asked bewildered, adjusting her skirt as she spoke.

"Because like I said I have a reputation and I plan on keeping it." The skank stated matter of factly, "I'm ditching the rest of the day, I'm not in the mood to deal with everyone in there anyway."

"Then why did you come back to school?" Rachel was on the verge of stamping her foot and ordering her back into the classroom.

"I was bored."

"You're going to be just as bored hanging around in the bathroom stalls." Rachel snapped, "You can't just refuse an education, you won't graduate if you keep this attitude."

Quinn ground her teeth together and clenched her fists, "Don't patronise me, I know what I'm doing!"

"Clearly not if you plan on walking out of your lessons because you don't like the people in them." The teacher said firmly.

Hesitantly Quinn turned around and walked away, not bothering to argue with the brunette any longer, she continued for the bleachers trying to sound out the shouts from her future girlfriend. Just as Quinn made it to the white steps she noticed a boy with shaggy blonde hair on the football pitch, running laps in the opposing teams jersey.

"Sam!" The skank yelled, gaining the teenager's attention.

The Jock slowed his pace as he looked at the girl until he finally realised who it was shouting his name. He jogged over to the sidelines, his hand coming up to block the sun from his eyes so he could get a better look at his cousin.

"Quinn, is that you?" His eyes widened, having not seen the girl in quite some time her new appearance was a complete surprise.

"Yeah," The girl smiled opening her arms and balancing herself so she could accept a hug.

"Dude, you look like crap." He said with a laugh pulling lightly on a few strands of pink hair, although he was smiling Quinn could see his worry the moment his gaze finally landed on her leg.

"I'm fine," She assured him, "my mom and dad are gone so I'm cool." The punk replied nonchalantly, "Anyway, I'm so glad you're here, I thought you couldn't make it until tomorrow."

"Yeah well I wanted to play my last game as Quarterback and it just so happened to be against McKinley so It was just luck that I was in town to kick your schools ass." He told her, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sure you will, specially since we have the worlds worst football coach." She snarled, nodding her head in the direction of Mr. Hudson.

"Damn, that's not something you tell a guy after he agrees to transfer here." Sam groaned, he'd been the star quarterback at his school and he was hoping to be moving on to bigger things... Apparently not.

"...So what did you do to piss of the hot brunette?" Quinn followed his line of sight to find Rachel was stood with her hands on her hips and she could just feel the woman's eyes burning into hers.

"It's a really long story..."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up very soon, hope you enjoyed the changes and leave a quick review to let me know what you think :) **

**Next chapter: Faberry give into temptation, we meet Rachel's Ex and some Quick bonding. **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Firstly, anyone whose reading this needs to probably go back and re-read the last chapter because I made some changes. Also a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story, it means so much to me to know people are still reading! I apologise for the lack of chapters but I'm back at college and I'm really busy. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Turn for the worst

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked irritated that the woman had come after her, she'd planned on having the rest of the day to herself. _She just had to follow me, why can't she see that I want to be alone? _If Quinn were being honest with herself, then she wouldn't be able to say exactly why she was so angry since there was a handful of things she could choose from.

The main thing was probably the pain she was in, her leg was throbbing and her medication wasn't much help. The other was the phone call she'd received earlier that morning, waking up with the loft to herself as everyone else headed to school. It'd only taken a glance at the caller ID to send her into turmoil, it was her older sister Frannie who only ever called to gloat over her successful life or to rip her to shreds and make her feel like absolute shit.

This time, like most times it was the latter.

Frannie had called to tell her that she'd found out about her _act_, telling her how she'd fight her to the end to make sure the Fabray name wasn't tarnished by her lies of her father's beatings. Quinn had given up trying with her sister long ago, it was clear to her the moment she'd shown up at the older Fabray's door a year or two back, crying and beaten bloody only to be turned away and sent home being called a liar.

So her day hadn't exactly gone to plan and she'd gone to school hoping to find an escape from the drama, only to be given more when Rachel pushed her too far.

"You can't skip your lessons every time we get in a fight, Quinn." The teacher's voice brought her out from her thoughts, "In fact, I-I wouldn't even call what happened between us an argument, It was more like-like banter-"

"Will you stop rambling." The skank muttered, cutting the woman off, "I skip all the time, okay? What difference does it make whether I'm avoiding you or not?"

"Don't avoid me," Rachel told her with folded arms, tapping her foot rhythmically on the ground. "I just want to help you."

"Don't patronise me." Quinn manoeuvred her crutches, allowing her to move backwards and make the distance between the teacher and student greater. The punk knew she was overreacting but her head was spinning and all her pent-up rage was only urging her on, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not some project for you to fix, I don't want your help!"

Quinn didn't want to upset Rachel, but right now it felt as if she were getting lectured from one of her parents and that's not what she wanted from her future girlfriend. She dropped her head, inhaling deeply to try and find some way to calm herself, but when her eyes lifted from the ground and found the other woman's expression hurt expression it was all she needed to realise what a mistake she'd made taking her anger out on the singer.

_Shit now look what you've done, _Quinn cursed, her heart aching at the small frown which appeared on her lovers forehead, _ she looks like she's going to cry!_

"I'm sorry," The pink-haired-girl said honestly, feeling a pang of guilt in her stomach, "I didn't mean that... I'm just not used to someone following me, the teacher's here never cared enough."

"That was before you met me." Rachel huffed, seeing the argumentative mood the teenager was in and knowing it was probably going to get her nowhere. She knew that Quinn didn't care much for school but the older woman was desperate to help her see a new light before finals, so that they could leave the school together if they ever did find a way to get her back to Broadway.

"That _may_ be true," Quinn chuckled, "but I don't plan on drastically changing my punctuality or attendance any time soon."

"But why not? Why can't you understand that your education is important? You have to work for everything in this world, you have to earn it, you can't just be expected it to be handed to you." Rachel was about to continue when she saw the younger girl turn and begin to hobble away in the opposite direction.

"Catch you later, Miss Berry." The skank called over her shoulder, "I'm going home, It's been a long day."

"Why are you being so damn difficult?!" The teacher yelled, her frustration getting the best of her.

"Because you don't get it," Quinn spun around, slamming the bottom of the crutches into the floor as she did, "I've never been given anything my entire life, my father raised me to be perfect, to work hard so I could one day become someone important and successful."

"I-I don't understand the point you're trying to make." Rachel said, exasperated.

"For the first time in my life, I'm free of the pressure and judgement now that my parents have disappeared." Rachel could see a hint of a smile as Quinn continued, "I know what I want to do, okay? I know what I want to be but I want to do it my way, I'm in control now, nobody else."

"I'm not taking that away from you," The teacher tried to explain, "I'm just trying to give you options, without a proper education you won't go far and you could do _so_ much Quinn."

"I'll be back in class tomorrow," The expression on Quinn's face was soft and Rachel could see that the girl wasn't trying to annoy her, "my leg hurts, I just want to go home."

"Will you be in the loft later?" The teacher asked quickly, "I'd like to stay the night."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

oOo

"You've got beers in the loft right?" Puck muttered the question as he started down the ladder. He was exhausted, having spent the last few hours up on the roof of the abandoned building his friend was residing in. Since Quinn had needed a lift home because she couldn't yet drive her car thanks to her leg, Puck had offered to drive her as a way of ditching classes. Not like either of them needed excuses but they wanted to hang out and Quinn thought as he was offering she may as well have put his muscles to work. The football player would deeply regret offering her the car ride when he would arrive at home later that night.

"I have a few, but you're not drinking them." Quinn chuckled, she would play the boy back for his efforts on another day. Yes she felt a little bad for making him do all the heavy lifting but what could she do with broken ribs and limp. So she would have to make sure that he knew he could watch the next couple of football games on her large television, she though that was a good enough payment anyway.

"Dude, whose the hot blonde hanging with Miss Berry?" Puck pointed through the window, only to be pushed backwards out of sight when Quinn spotted the two women in the apartment.

"I think that's her ex..." The skank answered, ducking between the two windows, "Rachel text me before saying that she was in town and wanted to talk, I said she could use the Loft if she needed it."

"Why would you do that?" The boy cracked his knuckles as he questioned his friend.

"Rachel's only doing this so she can find a way of getting back at Jesse."

Puck made is way over to the staircase and starting the decent, "Whatever, you coming?"

"Um-I think we should stay here for a bit." The girl told him, ducking her head around to peek into the room. It was awkward, since she couldn't stand properly on her weak leg. The medicine still in her system was dulling the pain, so it was bearable.

"There's not much trust in your relationship you know." The boy shook his head, stepping back up to the metal platform and walking over to stand beside Quinn.

"It's not Rachel that I don't trust, I'm worried that she could be getting herself into trouble without realising it." The punk sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is that why we're out in the cold spying on your teacher with benefits?" The boy chuckled, finding amusement in his word choices.

"We're just going to _observe _the reunion to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"So you're stalking her," Puck nodded, "I get it."

"I'm not stalking my girlfriend!" Quinn hissed, hobbling up the next set of stairs, leaning on the banister to keep herself from putting too much pressure on her weaker leg.

"Since when was she your girlfriend?" Puck arched his brow and Quinn scowled at the fact that he was right.

"Stop talking." The skank dead-panned, narrowing her eyes at the sight in the room. Rachel was laughing at the other woman, she couldn't help but be jealous. Quinn didn't want to lose Rachel, she wouldn't be able to bare it.

"You know, you should probably talk to her about your trust issues." Puck commented, poking his head around to look into the building, but staggering back when he received a slap on the top of his head.

"Keep back, she may saw you." Quinn muttered.

"Whatever dude." The boy smirked, not bothering to say anything more, he was tired and wanted to go home.

Some minutes later and Quinn was becoming restless, she would keep looking through the window for any sign that the two inside were getting too close or any arguments were arising, but every time she only see the two talking and the conversation seemed to have no end. Around twenty minutes later Puck had the joy of pointed out that the blonde women was leaving the loft.

"Can we leave now?" The Jock grinned, hoping to finally get a rest.

Quinn pushed him away, "Yeah, get going, I'm going to stay here."

"Alright, give me a call if you need anything." He shouted, all but running over to the ladder and starting the decent. Quinn on the other hand headed for the window, knocking lightly and waving at the brunette inside.

oOo

Rachel had been sat in Lima Bean for a little over an hour and she was becoming more anxious by the minute. She knew it was her own fault in the first place for arriving too early for the meeting but her patience had gotten the better of her. Lately she hadn't much control over anything in her life and the mere chance that her old lover could give her something of her old life to hold on to was the best thing she had to give her hope of one day returning.

"Hey there." Came a soft voice from her side, Rachel's eyes shot up from her coffee. The blonde stood before her was just like she'd remembered, tall and beautiful. Rachel couldn't help but compare her to Quinn and she knew right then that the troublesome teenager was someone to hold onto, however the younger girl may hide herself with bandanna's, make-up and hair dye. Quinn was flawless and ever so perfect in Rachel's eyes.

"Ashley..." The teacher smiled warmly, getting to her feet to hug the other woman briefly.

"It's good to see you, Rachel." Her ex replied, taking the seat across from the brunette. Then there was a long and awkward pause, both feeling uncomfortable from having not seen each other in such a long time and being in the same vicinity as each other was a little strange.

"It seems like it's been forever," Rachel said under her breath.

"I know." Ashley agreed with a laugh.

"Why are you in Lima, did you just come here for me?" The brunette had been wondering for a while now and it baffled her as to why the woman didn't just call.

"I'm here to see a relative, they live just out-of-town and I thought I may as well have stopped by whilst I was here."

"But why-I don't understand, why did you give Jesse the letter?" Rachel didn't see why he would help Ashley after she was involved in the affair that broke them apart and that he was now holding over the teacher. "Why would he help you?"

"I paid him off," She hesitated before shrugging, "the amount of money he cost me made it impossible for him to not be civilised, I asked for a favour and he couldn't turn me down."

"You sent me your number, that was it. Why did you come here if it wasn't to help me get back on Broadway?" Rachel demanded, wondering how Jesse could be blackmailing her when Ashley had probably forced him to sign papers against the release of the tape or he'd end up being sued for all he had.

_Something's wrong. _

"I'm dating this guy-a director." The Ashley leaned forward, "He has a role that he thinks you'd be perfect for."

"What is it?" Rachel scooted to the edge of her seat, the memories of the stage coming back to her. However much she didn't trust the other woman in this moment, couldn't take away the feeling of hope when a new role was ever mentioned to her, she wanted back on the stage and she'd do anything to do it.

"This new movie that's supposed to hit it big-" Ashley was cut off mid sentence.

"I thought you were talking about Broadway." The Music Teacher shook her head, "I can't just jump from acting on stage to behind a camera, it doesn't work that way."

"Rachel, If you haven't noticed you've not been on stage for a long time." The woman said with a sympathetic look, "I get it, you don't want to give it up yet but this is a huge chance for you. If this goes well, then you could have your pick of roles on Broadway."

"...Even Evita?" Rachel looked down at her hands, which were wrapped around her cup.

"Yes," Ashley confirmed.

"May I ask, why you aren't taking the job?"

"I'm dating the director, that's way too personal." The blonde giggled, "Plus I'm working on the stage at the moment, nothing big but I'm hoping it may lead somewhere."

"That's great..." Rachel said, trying to be as enthusiastic as she could be.

_She's offering you a chance, take it and this could be your way back to Broadway._

The teacher breathed in deeply, her eyes locking with the other woman's, trying to find any hesitation.

_It's a good offer but I'm missing something, there has to be a catch. _

"Would you like to come back to my apartment?" Rachel raised her eye brow, she needed more information. More time to try to catch the other woman out, so this was the best chance she had. She had to find out what was going on with Jesse, she needed an explanation before she made any decisions.

"I'm flattered Rach, but I kinda like this boyfriend and I'd like to keep him."

"Oh-no!" The woman gasped, realising what she'd said, "I meant for more coffee and a catch up, everything's overpriced her and I just thought it would be nice to talk. Nothing more."

"Then I don't see the problem in that." The other woman agreed awkwardly.

"I'm also kinda dating someone too." Rachel added, her voice strong, hoping to make it clear that she was off the market and had no plans for her relationship status to chance in the foreseeable future.

"Oh really? Do tell."

oOo

After Ashley had returned home, Rachel was left in the loft with only her thoughts for company. That was until she heard the faint knocking from behind her, she turned around slowly, trying to find where the tapping was coming from. A flash of pink and the singer knew exactly who was trying to get her attention. She furrowed her brows at the sight of the young teenager waving her over to the window, her eyes moving over the small lock on the windowsill. Rachel pressed her thumb into the button, going purposely slowly as she lifted the glass pane as Quinn rushed her to move faster.

"Why were you taking so long?" The teenager grumbled, shivering as the heat from the room engulfed her and only then did she realise how cold it was outside.

"What were you doing out there?" Rachel ushered the girl over to the couch and taking a seat beside the younger girl, wrapping her up in her arms and pressing a soft kiss on the underside of her jaw.

Quinn smiled, leaning into Rachel and whispering, "I was making sure your ex-girlfriend didn't take advantage of you."

"Please tell me you're joking." The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you really not trust me that much?"

"No-no, I trust you I really do, I didn't even mean to do it I was up on the roof and on the way down I stopped." Quinn promised, taking Rachel's hands and holding them between her own, "I haven't pissed you off have I?"

The teacher wanted to be angry that Quinn had been watching her, but she could tell that the other girl was being honest and she knew that Quinn cared so she looked past it, "She came to offer me a job, nothing more."

"So she'd not going to help you with Jesse?" The skank was confused, she thought the point of the ex sending that letter was because she had some helpful information or something.

"There's something a little off with her story," Rachel answered, curling up into Quinn's side, "but the job offer is legit. It may not be the career path I planned on taking but it's far away from Jesse and since it's not going to be in New York I don't think he'll bother me If I do go."

"What is it?" Quinn looked at her from the corner of her eye, biting her lip nervously. _I don't want to lose her, we were supposed to go to New York together, that was the plan. _

"A book series called _'Weather Warden'_ is being made into a film and I have a chance to play the lead." Rachel lifted her head from Quinn's chest, raising her hand and brushing a piece of pink hair behind the young girls ear.

"What happened to Broadway?" The teenager swallowed, the fear of losing one of the few things good in her life becoming too hard to visualise.

"It's being postponed."

"Sounds like you've made up your mind then."

"I have and I want you to be happy for me," Rachel tried to put on a smile but it was obviously faked, "I really want to do this."

"Then you should," Quinn agreed, even though her heart told her to do whatever it took to keep Rachel close to her she knew it would be wrong and one day the woman may end up resenting her for it, so she put on a smile, "where's the set?"

"Los Angeles." The music teacher sighed.

"...I could move to L.A," The punk uttered quietly, "that is if you want me there."

"You'd move with me?" Rachel was suddenly sat up straight, looking down into the younger girls eyes with awe. Never had she expected that Quinn would be so willing to follow her, but then again she'd never expected to fall so hard for the teenager the day she'd went looking for her in the bathroom.

"I'd follow you anywhere as long as you want me there." Quinn said, trying her best not to sound like a stalker, "I can follow my dreams in L.A. I mean, there are some pretty awesome photography schools I can attend there."

"Kiss me." Rachel ordered, pulling on Quinn's chin.

The skank smirked as she saw the bedroom eyes Rachel was giving her.

_Shit. _Quinn pounced, pushing her back against the sofa.

Their lips met and their tongues clashed together almost instantly. Rachel didn't even try to hold back her moan and her back arched. She'd missed the way Quinn touched her, she craved her and it was becoming a challenge to not act upon it. She was a little worried that one day they'd get caught because of her lack of control but she couldn't bring it upon herself to care in that moment.

Rachel knew she had to be careful with Quinn, she didn't want to push her into doing anything that could hurt her. Until she was back to good health the teacher would have to stop them before anything got too heated.

The only problem with that was how much she wanted Quinn and how hard it was to stop.

The New Yorker brought her hand up, running her fingers through the skank's short and messy pink hair and pulling her closer and making the kiss even more intimate. They knew that it needed to stop soon but as each second passed by, the harder and harder it got to let go.

Quinn's head spinning, she couldn't focus on anything more than Rachel when she felt the woman's hand slipping under her shirt and begin to trail her fingertips up and down her spine. Quinn was the first to pull away from the kiss, her forehead coming down to rest against her lovers. She could see nothing but love in the singers eyes and it brought tears to hers, she'd never felt anything so strong before.

"I have something I want to show you." The student whispered onto Rachel's parted lips, pecking them gently.

Rachel hummed, nuzzling the teenagers cheek and then kissing it softly, "Lead the way."

Quinn got to her feet shortly after, still a little short of breath and her cheeks didn't lose the pink tint until Rachel reached out to entwine their fingers. Her confidence returned at the sight of the older woman biting her bottom lip, she made her nervous and Quinn loved that she was able to do so.

"Close your eyes..." Quinn told her tugging on the singers hand, directing her the way she wanted her to go until the two of them were back out in the cold. She looked around quickly to check that everything was in its correct place before whispering in the brunette's ear, _"And open."_

It took a moment for the teacher to adjust to the sight, at first she didn't believe it and she was sure her mind was playing trucks on her but the loving smile on Quinn's face made her realise that it was all real. _Nobody ever gone to this much effort for me before._

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed out in wonder, "When-how-why did you do all this?"

The music teacher looked around the rooftop, taking in each lantern that hung from wires that Quinn had carefully manoeuvred to line up with the others and fairy-lights that decorated sections of the floor, she walked forwards and down the clear path for her. On her way to the other side, she made a mental note to ask Quinn if she was the one to plant all the flowers growing up there. She stopped at the edge, looking over the wall for a second before pulling back in fear of the long drop to the pavement. Rachel soon realised there was no need to be scared, not when she could feel Quinn's arms circling her waist and holding her tightly.

"I wanted to make this romantic so It would be more special when I asked you." The skank said in a husky tone, breathing lightly onto the smaller woman's neck. Actually she'd wanted to take her on a date, one that Rachel would remember for the rest of her life but she couldn't wait any longer and she decided that would just have to wait until her injuries had fully healed.

"Ask me." The teacher licked her lips, she knew what was coming but she didn't want to rush the moment, she wanted it to last forever.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my official girlfriend." Quinn asked, a little fearful of the rejection she could face but as she saw the big brown eyes looking up at her, shining with tears that were ready to fall she knew that wasn't possible.

"Yes, I-I really want to be your girlfriend." Rachel nodded, sucking in a breath before turning around and kissing Quinn slowly and languidly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too..."

* * *

**A/N: Faberry Fluff. I hope you liked it, let me know! :)**

**Next Chapter: Back to school and sneaking around for Faberry, any other suggestions would be really great. **

**Review please, would love to know whether you're enjoying the story. **


End file.
